Double Crossed
by Spockette
Summary: Lee's contact is not what he appears to be. Guess who Lee turns to for help?


Title: Double Crossed  
  
Author: Spockette  
  
Summary: An agent is not what he appears to be and Lee is caught off guard. Who does he turn to for help? I've been working on this one for some time. I have several more stories posted with a medical or injured theme. (Hey, I write about what I know, I am a nurse after all!) I wanted a story with more substance and plot. New additions to the end of the story have been added. Thanks for all the suggestions, keep 'em coming guys! Please R&R.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: Scarecrow & Mrs. King and all related characters are the property of Warner Brothers and Shoot the Moon Productions. This story is for entertainment purposes only. No copyright infringement is intended. The story itself is the property of the author.  
  
THE DROP  
  
Several pairs of dark eyes followed the sliver Corvette as it parked on the curb near the small drive-in.  
  
A tall, well built gentleman known as Lee Stetson gracefully unfolded himself from the driver's seat.  
  
Approaching the drive-in his senses heightened, alerting him of impending danger. He had been feeling it ever since Billy had told him to meet Agent Hayes at this location. Agent Hayes was an agent from the Detroit area, sent to D.C. to deliver a list of KGB operations in the area. Something about the whole deal just didn't feel right.  
  
He went to the counter to order the pre-designated item.  
  
"One slaw dog please, extra mustard."  
  
A dark haired, olive skinned man appeared behind Lee. "I'll have the same." He had spoken the key phrase and the man had fit Agent Hayes' description.  
  
They took seats together at the outdoor table.  
  
"Mr. Stetson, I presume." he asked. Lee noticed that he had a slight foreign accent. Funny that wasn't mentioned in the Agency file.  
  
"Agent Hayes, how are things in Detroit?"  
  
"As well as they could be. I have the list your headquarters requested." He handed Lee a small notepad. "I hope you find it is very complete."  
  
Lee's skin crawled as he accepted the notepad. He summoned up his best smile. "I'm sure it is. Tell me, how did your guys come across this?"  
  
"You know how it is with bargains and exchanges. One of our guys received it as an exchange. It was not much use to us in Detroit so it was to be sent here, to D.C."  
  
"Well, we greatly appreciate your time in delivering it here." Lee got up to leave. "Will you be staying in the area?"  
  
"No, I'm sorry, not for long. I must be getting back after I attend to some other items while I am here. My cousin you see is wanting a real Washington D.C. souvenir."  
  
"Well, you can surely find something here." Lee smiled and re-entered his car. He took notice of the brown Cadillac that pulled out behind him. The men inside had never taken their eyes off of him at the drive-in. Maybe he was just being paranoid. The list had been delivered without a hitch after all.  
  
After several miles he entered a quiet part of the roadway. The Cadillac continued to follow him. He turned into an off road and the Cadillac still followed.  
  
"Enough of this!" he decided to stop.  
  
The Cadillac stopped behind him and three dark individuals exited the car, rushing up to Lee as he got out of the Vette. One grabbed him from behind as he thought, 'Just how stupid are you Scarecrow?' He was roughly frisked and his gun had been removed. The thugs hadn't spoken a word to him.  
  
"Ok, what is it you want, guys?"  
  
"The list, hand it over." His accent, although deeper, sounded similar to Agent Hayes.  
  
"What list?" He doubled over in pain that was inflicted by a punch to his stomach. He had placed the list in a hidden compartment in the Vette. One to the thugs was searching his car.  
  
Another car pulled up behind the Cadillac. Craning his head to see behind them, Lee spotted Agent Hayes strolling up to the group that held him. In his hand he held a tire iron.  
  
"Hand over the list, Scarecrow and you won't get hurt."  
  
"What's in it for you?" Lee spat, trying to control his anger. He struggled, causing another blow, this time to his ribs. He went down on all fours as he tried to catch his breath. He thought he had felt a sharp snap as a rib or two had broken.  
  
"I'm going to let you in on a little secret, Scarecrow. I can make double selling the list to my friends here. Remember, it's all about bargains and exchanges, right? Well, you are the most wanted Agent right now and these guys are going to take real good care of you for exchanging the list for us. I think Mr. Melrose would be disappointed in you to let the list be exchanged for a price. After your funeral I could even take your place in the D.C. Agency and make even more deals such as this."  
  
He was in Lee's face now, slightly leaning over toward him. Lee's reflexes went into overdrive as he delivered a quick uppercut to Agent Hayes' chin before he was pinned from behind once again. He fought them, winding up on the ground in the process. He was kicked many times in the stomach and chest, again hearing the tell tale crack of ribs. He tried to avoid the tire iron as it fell toward him. Everything went black as the tire iron connected with the back of his head.  
  
THE ESCAPE  
  
Lee felt blinding pain as he came to. He had been dragged over to the curb in front of the Vette. It had began to sprinkle rain. Thunder rumbled in the distance. He must not have been unconscious for long because the thugs were still ransacking his car. He needed to get away before they found the list in the secret compartment under the dash.  
  
He tried to get up quietly. He was in a lot of pain and was very unsteady on his feet but managed to rise. He spotted the tire iron on the ground beside him. He picked it up as he approached the Vette. The thug nearest him turned just in time for Lee to knock him to the ground. Adrenaline surged through his veins as he took another one out. That only left one other plus Agent Hayes.  
  
He had a clear shot for the Vette, keys still in the ignition. He felt a sharp, shooting pain in his right shoulder as he leaped into the driver's seat. The Vette quickly fired to life and he gunned the engine, knocking the other thug to the ground with the front fender. He looked back to see Agent Hayes with a look of defeat in his eyes.  
  
It was a few more minutes until Lee felt the sharp pain in his head and right shoulder. Glancing down he spotted blood on his tan jacket sleeve.  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
It was a knife buried up to its hilt in his shoulder. The wound was bleeding profusely now, the pain to his head and chest was becoming unbearable. He pulled off the road to check his injuries.  
  
Feeling the back of his head, his hand pulled away wet and sticky with blood from a gash where the tire iron had torn his scalp. He pulled the knife free from his right shoulder, gasping in pain, white, hot and severe. He almost passed out. He had to get away. But where? Agent Hayes by now had contacted the Agency to report him as a defector, he could just tell by the way he had spoken about getting rid of him and joining up with the Agency. It hurt his head to think.  
  
Amanda! She was the only one he could trust right now. She would never betray him.  
  
He pulled back onto the road, now wet and slick from the increasing rain showers. It had begun to get dark. He had to hurry before he began to lose too much blood. He felt the life slowly leaking from his body with each beat of his heart. He wasn't too far, only a few more miles.  
  
He pulled the Vette around the back of Amanda's house. Hefting his tall frame out of the Vette, he felt cold and sick. He paused to throw up in the hedges below the familiar kitchen window. His head and chest felt as if they would explode. He was now soaked in the rain shower that had been steadily increasing. Finally, he staggered to the back door. Barely able to stay on his feet, he summoned the strength to knock on the door.  
  
FIRST AID  
  
He appeared at her kitchen door like he had so many times before. It was pouring down the rain and he was soaked. Then she noticed the blood that stained his tan jacket. His pale face was all it took for her to suddenly realize he had been injured.  
  
He stood there in the doorway for a few seconds and then his knees buckled and Amanda caught him under his arms just before he dropped to the ground.  
  
"Lee! Oh my Gosh!"  
  
Dragging him inside, she lay him down on the kitchen floor. She was so glad that mother had taken the boys for a week long camping trip in Virginia. She had stayed behind to finish typing reports and transcripts for Lee and Billy.  
  
She shook Lee by his shoulders and frantically called out his name but he remained unconscious. 'Think, Amanda. Think!' She checked to see if he was breathing. His breaths came in shivering gasps and his heart beat she felt in his wrist was rapid and weak. The bleeding was coming from a wound in his right arm and shoulder. It looked as if he had lost quite a bit of blood. The wound continued to ooze as she stripped off his blood stained jacket and shirt. He began to moan.  
  
"Hang on, Lee. I'm going to help you."  
  
She ran to the den and grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch. She put his feet up on a box from the closet and then covered his shivering body with the blanket. Then she set to the task of stopping the blood flow to his arm. It looked like a clean, straight cut, much like a knife wound. It was cut pretty deep into his shoulder. She held a dishtowel from the sink counter to his right shoulder while she looked him over for other injuries.  
  
His arms had a few small cuts and bruises on them. She wondered what had happened to him. He was so still as she cleaned him up a little by wiping his chest with another towel. What if he had bled too much? She had to get him to the hospital, as much as he would dislike it. The bleeding in his shoulder had slowed down and he had stopped shaking. She got up to phone in to the Agency. Then, Lee began to move around.  
  
"Lee can you hear me?"  
  
He groaned, raising a hand to grasp his head. Squinting his eyes, he looked around. Seeing Amanda kneeling in the floor beside him, he groaned again.  
  
"Amanda! Where am I?" He tried to sit up but she pushed him back to the floor  
  
"Shh.... You're lying in the floor of my kitchen. What happened to you?"  
  
He looked at her, confused.  
  
"I need to get you to a Dr. I'm going to call Billy." She started to rise from his side to call but he grabbed at her arm.  
  
"No!" He shook his head. "No, Don't call the Agency. Don't take me to the hospital." He knew Agent Hayes would be looking for him at the area hospitals. He tried again to rise from the floor but found he was now so weak that he couldn't even sit up.  
  
"Stop it Lee. You're going to start bleeding again." She checked his shoulder.  
  
He looked over at it as she gingerly lifted the towel. He groaned as he tried to flex his arm. "I was double crossed Amanda......double crossed."  
  
His eyes became distant and she put her hand on his head. Peering into his face she asked, "Lee, what do you mean double crossed?" He made no answer as he was quickly losing consciousness. "I have to get you to bed."  
  
She wondered how she could heft his six foot two inch frame up to the bedroom. His breathing was labored and he was restless lying there in the floor. Then she had a thought. Her new neighbor was a Paramedic. She had just moved in next door and ran a nearby squad. She had met her at a recent PTA meeting and she had a son Phillip's age. What could she tell her about Lee? She would have to tell the truth. It was the only way to help him. She picked up the phone and dialed her number.  
  
HELP FROM THE NEIGHBOR  
  
A knock at the kitchen door signaled Susan's arrival. She entered wearing jeans and a blue sweater. She was of Amanda's build, although her eyes were green and her hair short. She was lugging around a huge case.  
  
"I'm so sorry to ask you to come over like this, Susan. I didn't know what else to do." Amanda told her all she could about his injury and how he appeared in the doorway. She told her he was a government agent and for security reasons she couldn't take him to a Dr or hospital. Susan knelt beside Lee's now still body. She started at his head, looking in his eyes, nose, ears and mouth. She pulled back the blankets to reveal his bare chest. The kitchen towels to his right shoulder were now soaked red with his blood. She tenderly felt of his chest and ribcage, then his stomach.  
  
"We need to get him off of the floor. Amanda, get me a thick blanket or a sheet. We can roll him onto it to move him to the bedroom."  
  
Amanda went to find what she had asked for. When she returned, Susan had placed an oxygen mask on Lee's face and proceeded to check his blood pressure. They lay the blanket she had brought out beside him then rolled his limp figure onto it. He let out a pained groan as they rolled him onto it. They lifted his head and shoulders with the blanket and dragged him to the staircase. Then, with Susan at Lee's head and Amanda at his feet, they hefted him slowly up the stairs to the bedroom.  
  
After lifting him up on the bed, Susan examined him again. This time she had paid more attention to his injured right shoulder. Amanda ran downstairs to fetch Susan's medical case. When Amanda returned with the case, Susan had removed the makeshift bandage to his right shoulder wound. The bleeding had slowed down considerably but was still steadily oozing.  
  
"It looks like he has been stabbed." She fumbled around in her case. "He's lost a lot of blood." She gathered some items from the case to start an IV in the back of his left hand. His blood pressure was low from shock and he needed some fluids to replace what he had lost. The oxygen mask was then returned to his face. Then, with Amanda's help, Susan started the difficult task of irrigating his shoulder wound with an antiseptic solution and suturing it up. Then, after a layer of antibiotic ointment had been applied to the now sealed wound, it was dressed with sterile bandages.  
  
They removed the remainder of Lee's clothing from his body to further assess his damages. He didn't appear to be injured on his legs but his chest and stomach was beginning to show some swelling and bruising.  
  
"Without an X-ray or CT scan it's hard to tell if he has any internal damage. He does have quite a few broken ribs. I need to get some antibiotics into him. I don't have any in my case but I can bring some over." Susan then began attaching electrodes to Lee's chest to monitor his heart rate. A small cardiac monitor was lifted from the case to his bedside. She attached a small clip to his left index finger to monitor his oxygen levels.  
  
Amanda stood by as he was being further assessed and hooked up to be monitored. She sat by him on the bed and held onto his hand. Dark shadows were under his eyes and he was deathly pale. She touched his forehead. It was warm to her touch. Then she noticed the dried blood crusting on his scalp near the back of his head. How did they miss that? She took a closer look and found a jagged gash to the back of his head. It looked as if he were hit over the back of the head with something. Susan looked it over.  
  
They tilted Lee over on his left side to clean his scalp wound. Susan clipped away the hair from this area and stitched it up as it was gaping open. After repositioning Lee on his back, all they could do was wait for him to recover.  
  
Amanda watched him for signs of returning consciousness. He hadn't responded at all to them and his pupils were dilated. Susan said that this was consistent of head injury and severe trauma. As long as his breathing and heart rate was steady he should be OK. His heart beat and breathing pattern remained rapid but his oxygen levels were good.  
  
Amanda knew he really needed to be in a hospital but she respected his wishes not to contact anyone. Susan had left her to watch over him as she went out to get the IV antibiotics and other supplies. Amanda sat beside of him, talking to him and gently stroking his brow and hair.  
  
"I'm right here Lee. Please wake up. You're safe here with me. I love you very much."  
  
She watched the IV drip from its place hung on the bedpost. They didn't have an IV pole so they tied it up to the bedpost. She pulled the blankets up around his chest to keep him warm. Underneath the oxygen mask she could make out a pained look on his face. She wished she could take his pain away and make everything all right again. Time would tell. She wondered what he meant about being double-crossed.  
  
Susan returned about 45 minutes later with the extra supplies. She ran a well equipped squad. She also told Amanda about being a medic for the Army.  
  
She mixed up a bag of antibiotics and hung it alongside the fluids that Lee was already receiving. She knew Lee had begun to run a fever. His hands were cold but his forehead, face, and chest was very hot to her touch. Amanda and Susan sat along side Lee monitoring his condition through the evening. His heart rate had become more steady and slower. His breaths no longer came in harsh gasps. He was still pale and lay deathly still.  
  
After a few more hours he began to stir, moving his arms and legs around weakly.  
  
"Lee, sweetheart. Can you hear me? Open your eyes." Amanda leaned over him to touch his forehead.  
  
He let out a pitiful moan that made Amanda's heart ache to think he was in so much pain.  
  
Susan examined him again, looking into his eyes with a penlight and calling his name to try to elicit a response. At least now he moved away from sensations. He had cried out as she gently pressed on his stomach and ribs. His right shoulder wound was no longer oozing from around the stitched edges.  
  
"Amanda, he's been unconscious now for what...maybe 3-4 hours?"  
  
Amanda nodded. "He seems to be regaining some consciousness but who knows how long it will be before he is fully awake. I think it is important now to start monitoring his kidney function. His bladder needs to be catherized to prevent any harm to his kidneys. His injuries may be also affecting his kidney function. I want to be sure his fluid intake matches with his urine output."  
  
Amanda sat by his side, talking to him with soothing words. "It's OK Lee. I'm right here. Don't be afraid." She held both of his hands in hers as she spoke to him.  
  
Susan was inserting the cath while she soothed him.  
  
He moaned and moved his head from side to side.  
  
Susan assured Amanda that his kidneys were still producing urine and the intake had closely matched the output. The cath was to remain in place as long as he needed it.  
  
Night had fallen in Arlington and the earlier showers had turned into a torrential downpour. Thunder sounded throughout the house and she jumped at each rumble. She had been on edge all evening.  
  
Lee had remained stable so Susan had left Amanda to look after him. His IV solutions had been renewed and Susan had showed her how to empty his urine collection bag. He was now burning with fever from the shoulder wound. The edges were becoming red and slightly infected. Occasionally, he would moan and move slightly. She noticed he had began to shiver. She placed another blanket over him and then took her place at his side. He seemed to be resting much better now that his fluids were being replaced and his oxygen levels were up. His blood pressure was still low from shock. She was concerned about his fever.  
  
He began to moan quite loudly this time and started to thrash about in bed.  
  
"Ssh.. Lee." Amanda stroked his head.  
  
He pulled his left arm free from the blankets and reached up to his face to pull at the oxygen mask. She caught his hand and held on to it. He didn't try to resist her touch.  
  
"Come on Lee. Wake up." She held the back of his hand to her cheek. She then readjusted the mask on his face. The expression on his face was all it took to convince her he was in a great deal of pain. He continued to be somewhat restless as she urged him to awaken. He was shivering uncontrollably. His eyes opened and he looked up at her.  
  
"Lee! Can you hear me? Look at me. Wake up."  
  
He blinked, trying to focus on her. His eyelids fell shut and he grimaced in pain. "Mmmm.. Where am I?" he groaned. His voice was rough and muffled by the mask.  
  
"Oh Lee! You're awake now. You're home with me. Lie still now. Ssh, you're safe." He coughed, then looked about in confusion. He pulled his hand free from her grasp and pulled off the oxygen mask. "Amanda? What..."he tried to sit up but couldn't for the pain in his head and chest. "What happened to me?" he asked her. "God, my head hurts."he held his forehead with his free hand and squinted his eyes against the light in the room. Then he noticed the IV in the back of his hand. Amanda noticed the many questions in his eyes.  
  
"Relax, you're OK. You lost a lot of blood and was in severe shock when you got here. I called my neighbor. She's a paramedic."  
  
He looked at his bare right wrist. "What time is it? I missed my check in." He attempted to get up again but Amanda restrained him by a gentle push back down to the bed.  
  
"You're in no condition to go anywhere Lee. What happened to you anyway? You came in and was conscious just enough to tell me something about being double crossed and not to call Billy. What's going on?"  
  
He felt of his right shoulder and the bandage that was there. Sinking back into the pillows he groaned, "I wish I knew. I hurt all over." He raised his hand back to his head. "Oh, my head!"  
  
Concerned, Amanda phoned Susan.  
  
"Looks like a concussion. That would account for the memory loss."  
  
Amanda had given him some liquid Tylenol for his fever. She usually gave it to the boys when they were sick. Lee drifted in and out of consciousness, at times mistaking Susan for Amanda.  
  
"Amanda, You cut your hair!"  
  
Amanda would touch his face and state "No Lee. I'm right here."  
  
"Oh. I didn't know you had a sister. She's cute."  
  
He wouldn't keep the oxygen mask on so Susan had placed a nasal cannula up to his nose instead. He was confused and restless. He tried several times to get up and out of bed.  
  
"Lee, try to rest. You've had a good knock on your head and you're running a temperature. Let us take care of you."  
  
Susan turned to Amanda. "I don't want to sedate him with that head injury. If he keeps trying to get up I might have to. We need to get his fever down."  
  
"Where am I?" He was so vulnerable and childlike.  
  
"You're at home with me."  
  
"You're staying in the hospital too?" She smiled at him, brushing a stray hair from his forehead.  
  
"No sweetheart. I'm taking care of you here at my house."  
  
"Mmmm that's good. I hate hospitals...and doctors... and ...." his sentence ended in a soft snore.  
  
They gave him a cool sponge bath to clean the remaining blood from his body and to help lower his fever. He shivered slightly but slept soundly as they cared for him. It was well into the early morning hours when Susan hung another bag of fluids and antibiotics to be infused into his depleted body.  
  
Amanda felt bad about having Susan spend so much of her own time working on Lee but she was glad to offer her help. "I can't let of the Nation's finest down Amanda. Anyway, I'm off for the next few days and I can't sit still. What are you going to tell your Boss?"  
  
Amanda hadn't thought that much about work yet. She had all the typing done for Mr. Melrose and all she needed to do was drop it off to him. She decided that was just what she would do.  
  
THE OFFICE  
  
Amanda busied herself getting ready for the trip to the office. She had gotten very little sleep through the night. She lay beside of Lee, dozing. Susan had returned to her house to get some rest and then get her son ready for day camp.  
  
Lee had slept fitfully through the night. Occasionally he would become restless but settled down with her soft touches and soothing words. He was breathing more evenly now. She didn't want to leave him but it was necessary to try and find out what went wrong with his last mission.  
  
Susan returned shortly before she was to leave. Amanda helped her reposition Lee. He groaned pitifully and woke briefly. Amanda gave him some more liquid Tylenol. She held the dropper to his lips and he looked at her with his handsome hazel eyes. They seemed to plead out to her. She kissed his forehead and he closed his eyes again.  
  
"Manda."  
  
"Yes Lee?"  
  
"I don't feel like going to work today. I don't feel so good. My head hurts."  
  
"I know sweetheart. You've had a nasty bump on your head. Go to sleep OK?"  
  
He had not yet even opened his eyes. "Be careful, huh?"  
  
She turned from him to leave, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. It wasn't supposed to be this way. He was never weak or sick like this. It pained her so to see him lying there hooked up to oxygen and monitors.  
  
Susan hugged her and reassured her he would be all right. Amanda left her number at the office just in case she needed to get in touch with her. She told herself to be strong for him. His life may depend on her performance at the office. She had to convince Billy that she had not seen Lee. It would be hard to fool Billy.  
  
She managed not to break down and cry on the drive to the office. Entering Billy's office, she handed him the stack of completed reports. Billy looked tired as he accepted the stack.  
  
"Thank you Amanda."  
  
She then turned to make a quick getaway when Billy added, "Um, Amanda?"  
  
"Yes sir?"  
  
"Have you seen Lee this morning?"  
  
There it was. The question. Her mind screamed 'Tell him' but she heeded Lee's warning not to tell anyone.  
  
"No sir." She was afraid to add more.  
  
"What about yesterday?"  
  
"No sir. May I ask why sir?" She tried to look genuinely concerned.  
  
"He's missing Amanda. One of our out of town operatives met him at a drop. They were delivering a list of names of known terrorist networks in the D.C. area. The list was delivered by an out of town agent who said Lee was seen speaking with one of the suspects on the list. When Lee approached our operative for the list, he wouldn't hand it over to him. He said Lee was very belligerent with him. Then the suspect followed Lee. I am extremely worried about him. If you see him or if he contacts you let me know right away. I want to know more about what is going on. Something isn't right."  
  
She nodded, fearing her words would betray her situation. Turning to leave Billy then added, "Amanda."  
  
He rose from the desk to gently close the door. Then he closed the blinds.  
  
"You've never been this quiet before. Not where Lee Stetson is concerned. What has happened? Is Lee OK?"  
  
She couldn't hold it in any longer. "Oh, Mr. Melrose. Lee is at my house. He has been very seriously injured." She told him about his condition and how he spoke of being double crossed. Billy rubbed his chin. "Of course. It makes more sense now Amanda. I wondered why the other agent wouldn't give Lee the list. He mentioned that he had overheard Lee talking to the suspect about a price for the list. Even if Lee was playing both ends he wouldn't be that sloppy. Thank you Amanda. As long as Lee is stable, let him stay hidden for now, but this evening I want him checked out at the Trauma Unit OK?"  
  
She nodded in agreement. After controlling her sobs, she left to return home to Lee.  
  
Lee looked even worse than he had before she left for the office. The oxygen mask had been returned to his face. Susan told her he had awakened in a lot of pain and was very restless, trying to fight her to leave. She had to sedate him to keep him from hurting himself. He had pulled out his IV line and tried to pull the catheter out. His oxygen level and heart rate had become erratic so she was giving him higher doses of oxygen. His breaths were again irregular and rapid. His fever kept going up and Susan had placed some ice packs and cool compresses to his torso.  
  
"He's worse now Amanda. He needs to be in the hospital."  
  
Before she could reply the phone rang out. It was Billy. "Agent Hayes" was actually Dimitri Valenkov. He was working to infiltrate the D.C. Agency's office.. He was a lookalike for the real Agent Hayes whom Valenkov had killed before his arrival in D.C. Valenkov was to warn the terrorist groups of impending stings and secret government operations. Lee had been partially right. He had no way of knowing this was not the real Agent Hayes. The Agency profile matched Valenkov with Hayes so well, it would have taken several days to know what had actually happened. By that time it would have been too late. Amanda was relieved. An ambulance was en route to her house to pick up Lee for delivery to the Trauma Unit.  
  
Lee was strapped to a stretcher and loaded in the ambulance. It was not Susan's squad but she knew the Paramedic in attendance. She had kept a detailed record of Lee's treatment and filled them in on his condition. Amanda thanked her as she entered the ambulance along with Lee.  
  
"Take care Amanda. Take care of Lee. I'll see you when you get back home, OK?"  
  
She sat beside him, reassuring him on the ride to the Trauma Center. He was more pale now. His lips were slightly blue and his face looked swollen. She hoped he would be OK.  
  
THE HOSPITAL  
  
She was not allowed in the ER with him as he was being evaluated. Billy arrived to console her as they waited for news.  
  
After about two hours Dr. Murphy rounded the corner. "It's good that you got him here when you did. He has a very serious systemic infection from the knife wound. He's allergic to penicillin so we had to substitute for something stronger. The antibiotic he had earlier had helped initially, but the infection is ravaging his body. His fever is still very high and he started having seizures in the exam room. His oxygen levels dropped so we had to put him on a ventilator. He has several broken ribs and a severe head injury. He has some swelling around his brain. He should return to normal in a few days if the infection clears and the swelling in his brain goes down. He needs very strong medicines and aggressive treatment to help him recover. And plenty of rest."  
  
He led them to Lee's room where he lay, covered in tubes and surrounded by noisy equipment. Several nurses attended to the machines and hovered over him, still assessing him.  
  
Billy helped to support her as they walked closer to his bedside. Dr. Murphy warned them he would be utterly still as he had been placed in a drug induced coma.  
  
A tube ran from his nose to drain fluids and gasses from his stomach so he wouldn't become sick and vomit. A breathing tube entered his mouth to help him breathe. A bulky dressing was secured to the back of his head with gauze wrapping. Occasionally, his body would spasm. The nurse had told them this was an abnormal reflex due to the head injury and fever. A cooling pad had been placed on his chest to help bring down the fever and swelling in his chest and abdomen. IV solutions ran through a catheter that had been placed in his upper chest. Another IV line was in his left arm, delivering life saving O positive blood to his body. Wires ran from his chest to the cardiac monitors overhead. A cuff on his right arm automatically inflated every fifteen minutes to check his blood pressure. Compression garments rhythmically inflated on both of his legs to prevent blood clots and help improve his falling blood pressure. He was still in extreme shock.  
  
Amanda's legs felt rubbery and she tried to stay on her feet. If it weren't for Billy's strong support she would have surely fell to the floor. She began to sob uncontrollably at the sight of Lee, lying helpless in the hospital bed. Billy wrapped his arms around her and she turned in his arms, steadily crying into his shoulder.  
  
"Oh sir, If I only had brought him in when he came to my house bleeding and passing out on my kitchen floor he wouldn't be here now like this. If only I had..."  
  
Billy gently shook her by the shoulders. "Get a hold of yourself Amanda. You did only what he had asked of you. I would have done the same thing if he came to my kitchen door."  
  
After a few more moments of crying, Amanda seemed stronger and calm. "Thank you, sir" she stated, letting go of him and turning to walk to Lee's side.  
  
Billy felt bad for Lee but he felt even worse for Amanda. He didn't have to hear it from either of them to know how they felt about each other. Billy had seen several agents through gunshot wounds and other hospital visits, even the occasional death. It was never easy to see an Agent injured. But seeing Lee in the condition he was in made him angry and sad. Lee was almost like a son to him. He was the only Agent to help him settle into the position after Harry Thornton retired. Lee was one of the best field agents he had. That was why he didn't, no, couldn't believe that Scarecrow could have traded the list for money.  
  
He watched Amanda tenderly take Lee's left hand and lean over the rail to kiss his cheek. "Lee, I'm here now. Billy is here too." She motioned for Billy to come over to his side. He walked to where she had stood. Lee's hand was cold to his touch.  
  
"Scarecrow, we caught the bastard that put you here. Don't worry. You're going to be just fine."  
  
He left Amanda with Lee for a few moments so he could speak to Dr. Murphy about his condition and recovery. Dr. Murphy had agreed to let Amanda stay as long as she wanted. He then returned to Lee's room to find Amanda gently stroking Lee's cheek.  
  
"Amanda"  
  
She turned from Lee slowly, as if in a dream. Tears glistened in her eyes.  
  
"Dr. Murphy said you could stay with him if you like."  
  
She smiled, "Yes, I would like that very much. Thank you, sir."  
  
"Do you need anything? Anything at all?"  
  
"No sir."  
  
"Let me know if you do, OK?"  
  
She nodded, smiling nervously.  
  
Amanda stayed at Lee's side, watching him for signs of recovery. She knew he had been placed in a medicated coma until his body could stave off the fever and infection. His chest rose and fell in time with the ventilator. The nurses were so kind to him and even asked if they could do anything to help her. She still felt partly responsible for his condition. If only she would have taken him to the hospital. Billy was right though. She had done as Lee had asked of her.  
  
Every time that Lee's body would spasm, she jumped. This scared her so much. She feared he would have another seizure and die right there in front of her. After several hours, she became used to his involuntary movements.  
  
One thing she couldn't get used to was when the nurse came in to suction the secretions from his throat, mouth, and nose. She was in the room the first time he was suctioned and had become sick when the catheter was withdrawn to pull the thick phlegm from his breathing tube. Now, when he was being suctioned, she would leave his room. She could still hear the suction and Lee's cough and gag as the secretions were removed. Even though she knew it was necessary, she wanted to stop them from doing this to him. She knew somewhere deep in Lee's mind he was confused and scared.  
  
Later that evening, Dr. Murphy reassessed Lee's condition. The cooling pad was removed from his chest as his temperature was finally going down. His right shoulder wound was still red and angry looking when it was redressed. At least it was no longer oozing blood. The gash to the back of his head looked no better than his shoulder. A thick pad was placed on his pillow instead of wrapping the dressing around his head. His chest and stomach was swollen and bruised where he had been injured. Multiple IV's ran through the central catheter in his upper chest. The IV site remaining in his left arm was capped off for now. Time would tell if his fever would stay down.  
  
Dr. Murphy told her that things looked good for Lee. He hoped that he could start weaning Lee from the coma inducing medications tomorrow after the CT scan. The swelling in his brain would have to be down before he could be weaned from the drugs and eventually the ventilator. He assured her that it would be a slow process but things were definitely looking up.  
  
She remained with Lee for the night. The nurses brought her a cot to sleep on but she found she couldn't sleep. She kept checking on Lee. She watched his chest rise and fall as the ventilator pushed oxygen into his still form. He looked so uncomfortable with the tubes in his mouth and nose. She could barely reach him for the equipment by his bed. She feared she would hurt him if she touched him. He looked so fragile. His skin was pale and cold. She prayed he would soon recover. It pained her to see him this way.  
  
Morning came and Lee had his CT scan. Most of the swelling to his brain had dramatically disappeared. It was time for him to awaken.  
  
Amanda had Francine to take her home to get a shower and change of clothing. Francine had tears in her eyes after she entered Lee's room later with Amanda.  
  
Lee's head had been raised up slightly in the bed. His swollen eyes remained closed and the ventilator continued to breathe for him. Amanda noticed his cheeks looked flushed and sweat shone on his forehead. His fever must have broken.  
  
Amanda pulled a chair up to Lee's bedside after Francine had left. His hair was now damp with sweat. She took a washcloth to the sink to moisten it so she could try to make Lee more comfortable.  
  
Returning to his bedside she softly spoke to him. "Here you are sweetheart." She dabbed the cool cloth around his forehead and cheeks, neck and upper chest. Then she smoothed his damp hair back from his brow. "I love you Lee." she said softly as she placed her hand on his cheek, careful of the tubes in her way. The whirr and hiss of the ventilator was no comfort to her as she kissed his forehead.  
  
Later in the day his temperature had settled down to an acceptable level. He was no longer sweating as he had earlier. The thought of his temperature being so high frightened her to think he could have died. The medications that kept him sedated had been reduced and she waited impatiently for him to awaken. She longed to hear his deep voice and gaze into his handsome hazel eyes again. She helped the nurses move him up in his bed. His gown and sheets were changed as they were now damp from the after-effects of the broken fever. As they shifted him around he began to move his arms and legs only slightly. He grimaced as if in pain and Amanda urged him to respond.  
  
Grasping his hand, she leaned over toward his ear. "Come on Lee. You can do it. Please wake up sweetheart." She touched his forehead.  
  
"Lee, can you hear me? Open your eyes."  
  
A flicker of his lids responded to her last request.  
  
"Come on, open your eyes for me Lee. You can do it."  
  
A peek of hazel peered from beneath his heavy lids.  
  
Amanda let out the breath she had held for the past few days. "I knew you could do it." She kissed him square on his forehead.  
  
Wearily, he glanced around the room. Then his eyes rolled up under his lids and he closed them. He was exhausted. Dr. Murphy told her not to expect him to awaken all at once. It would take time for Lee to fully regain consciousness.  
  
Amanda talked to Lee through the night coaching him to awaken. Dr. Murphy told her the stimulation of her words and touches would help bring Lee out of his semi-comatose state.  
  
Several times through the night he had opened his eyes for a few moments. He could move his arms and legs around better now. He had difficulty concentrating on movements when asked to follow objects in his line of sight. He tired within minutes of waking. The infection had sapped the strength from his body.  
  
By morning he was reaching up with his hands to try to pull at the breathing tube in his mouth. He still seemed confused but Amanda was told to expect this. His wrists were restrained by soft arm bands that were fastened to the bed. He could still move his arms but couldn't reach his face to pull at his tubes. Amanda's heart ached every time he looked at her now, so helpless and scared. He pulled at the binds to his wrists and she tried to console him.  
  
"Sweetheart, relax. You're OK. You need to try and rest. Don't try so hard."  
  
She began to cry. He looked over at her, his eyes seemed to say "I'm OK. Don't worry about me."  
  
He raised his left hand toward her. She took it in her hands and held it to her cheek. Smiling at him she softly patted his good shoulder.  
  
"You're going to be OK."  
  
He closed his eyes as he slowly nodded.  
  
Lee continued to be weaned from the drugs that kept him comatose for the past few days. His body was still too weak to be weaned from the ventilator.  
  
By evening, his mental status improved and his movements became more controlled. He now woke more frequently and was able to stay alert for longer periods of time. He had been raised to a sitting position in bed.  
  
Dr. Murphy came in to discuss his condition with him and Amanda.  
  
"Lee, your body is still very weak. It's going to take time to heal. You have a very serious systemic infection."  
  
Lee pointed to the tube in his mouth and nose.  
  
"Maybe later in the day we can take out your breathing tube if you feel like trying to breathe some on your own now."  
  
Lee nodded in agreement.  
  
"What about pain, Lee? Where do you hurt the most right now?"  
  
Lee moved his hand to his chest and stomach, then his right shoulder and head. His hands were now unbound and he moved them freely about.  
  
"I'm going to order some pain medication for you. Let us know if you need more. You can't rest and heal if you are uncomfortable, OK?"  
  
Lee nodded wearily.  
  
A respiratory therapist came a few moments later to change his ventilator settings so he could start to breathe some on his own. She told him to try to deep breathe as much as he could. His first attempt ended in a gut wrenching dry cough.  
  
"That's OK, Mr. Stetson. Don't push yourself too hard. You need your rest too."  
  
He lay back in his bed, a frustrated look crossing his face. Amanda rushed to his side as the ventilator delivered him a few more breaths.  
  
She tried again to comfort him. "It's going to take time sweetheart." She touched his face.  
  
He looked over at her and took a deep breath on his own, grimacing in pain and fear. "Shh.."  
  
She lowered the bed rail to sit on the bed beside of him.  
  
"Ssh..." She held onto his hand and rubbed his arm. "You know, when we get you out of here I'm taking you on a long vacation. It's been so long since you had a vacation, you know." She rambled on about places to go and where would be nice to visit.  
  
Lee lay listening to her. He enjoyed her company and caresses tremendously . Then he closed his tired eyes and fell into an exhausted sleep.  
  
Lee had slept soundly all night and woke in the mid-morning. He was breathing mostly on his own now so the ventilator was disconnected. His breathing tube was still in place and was connected to an oxygen supply.  
  
He appeared to be more alert now. Amanda had given him a note pad to write on. He didn't have to write much for Amanda could anticipate his every whim.  
  
He slept on an off through the day. The pain medication he was being given made him drowsy. He woke only when roused by Amanda or one of the nursing staff.  
  
Dr. Murphy returned in the evening to remove the breathing tube. His body arced with coughs as the tube was removed and Amanda felt sorry for him. After the coughing subsided, he settled back in bed, rubbing at his chest and shoulder. He looked much better now that the breathing tube had been removed. He could barely speak, his voice but a mere whisper.  
  
"Try not to talk right now. Give your throat time to recuperate." Dr. Murphy placed an oxygen cannula under Lee's nose and adjusted the prongs in his nostrils and around the nasogastric tube that remained. Lee painfully extended his right hand toward Dr. Murphy.  
  
"Thanks Doc." came his strained whisper.  
  
Dr. Murphy gently took Lee's hand for a brief shake. "You're welcome Lee. Try to get some rest now OK?"  
  
Swallowing, Lee had to agree.  
  
He sighed and looked to Amanda who held a toothbrush in her hand, ready to assist him by brushing his teeth. He smiled at her as she asked him if he was ready. The tube combined with the medications had left a dry, metallic taste in his mouth and he was all too happy to have Amanda to provide this service for him.  
  
After brushing his teeth, she helped him to relax by a gentle massage to his chest and shoulders, avoiding his injured right shoulder. His chest felt tight and sore and his head was pounding but he was comforted by Amanda's soft touch. Her love wrapped around him like a warm blanket on a cold, miserable night. A smile played across his lips and he closed his eyes. He was more comfortable now without having the tube in his throat.  
  
He slept and Amanda watched the gentle rise and fall of his chest.  
  
RECOVERY  
  
"Mr. Stetson."  
  
He slowly opened his eyes to find the source of the quiet voice that spoke his name. It was one of the nurses.  
  
He noticed it was now daylight, the sun now peeking around the room's blinds. Looking around he spotted Amanda asleep on a cot in the corner. He cleared his throat, still raw and sore.  
  
"Hmmm...what time is it?" His voice was a little bit stronger now that his throat had time to rest.  
  
"It's 8am. I'm Janet, the charge nurse for you today. I need to check you out OK?"  
  
He licked his dry lips and nodded, "Hmm."  
  
She listened to his heart and lung sounds asking him to breathe deeply for her. His chest hurt and he began to cough. "Oh, no.."  
  
He continued to cough, waking Amanda in the process. "Oh, Lee! You're awake."  
  
He was then a little winded as he recovered. Janet then checked his stomach, lifting the gown to reveal large purple bruises on his chest and stomach area. After pulling the stethoscope free from her ears she asked Lee, "Do you feel like having something to drink? I can bring you some ice water."  
  
"That would be good, thanks. What about this?", he indicated the tube that was still taped to his nose.  
  
"It will be OK for now. I'll take it out later today if you can hold some fluids down."  
  
The ice water she had brought him helped to ease the raw feeling in the back of his throat.  
  
Amanda watched as Janet checked the IV site in his left arm. "This site needs changed, Mr. Stetson." After a new site had been placed in the back of his left hand, she proceeded to change the dressing to his right shoulder. The redness was now fading around the stitches and it looked to be no longer draining. A lighter gauze dressing was taped in place instead of the bulky pad that had earlier been used.  
  
"How's your head? Any headaches?" "A little bit, not really all that bad."  
  
She looked at the site on the back of his head. "How's your pain?"  
  
He rated his overall pain at a seven out of ten.  
  
"Well, it is time for your pain medicine. You should start feeling better soon." She flushed the pain medication through the new port in the back of his left hand. Fluids and antibiotics continued to run into the catheter in his upper chest. Blood samples were taken from his right arm. She pulled the blankets from his feet and legs to check his lower extremities. He still had the compression garments on his legs.  
  
"Lee, start moving your legs around in the bed as much as you can, OK? Maybe this evening you can get up into a chair."  
  
He thanked her as she left then turned to Amanda who was smiling at him. He let out a deep sigh, then smiled back at her. They made quiet conversation and then Amanda helped him with a warm bed bath. Later, a variety of fluids were brought to him on a tray. He ate the popsicle, drank most of the broth and sipped at the ginger ale. He was eager to rid himself of the tube in his nose. He was tired from the morning activities so he settled down for a nap.  
  
Amanda was relieved that Lee was making progress toward a recovery. He tried not to let it show that he was still in a great deal of pain. It was a miracle he had escaped without any internal injuries or organ damage. The black and blue bruises that appeared on his stomach and ribs were painful even for her to look at.  
  
She watched him through the night, fearing he would wake confused or sick again. As it was he slept peacefully, occasionally coughing that ended in a pain-filled groan. She was pleasantly surprised when the nurse brought in not only ice water but an assortment of other fluids. So far, Lee had successfully held them down. She knew he wanted to get rid of the nasogastric tube in his nose.  
  
Lee was so weak that he could not pick up the cup containing the broth from the tray. He was too tired to complain as she helped him by holding the cup and straw to his lips. She even fed him small bites from the popsicle.  
  
It felt somewhat strange to be helping Lee this way. He was always so strong and healthy. She looked at him now, pale and injured, sleeping in a hospital bed, barely able to move. It wasn't fair. She wondered if he even remembered any of what happened to him. She shuddered to think he could have easily died right there in her bedroom if she hadn't told Billy where he was. Lee had gotten to the Trauma Unit just in time.  
  
Her attention snapped to Lee as he began to moan. It looked as if he were dreaming, his eyes rapidly moving beneath his lids. His breaths became shallow as he cried out in pain.  
  
Amanda rushed to his side. "Lee, I'm right here."  
  
He thrashed about in the bed and she was afraid he was going to hurt himself.  
  
"Lee!" she held him gently by the shoulders, "Wake up! You're having a bad dream."  
  
He suddenly gasped as his eyes flew open. Janet was followed by another nurse to see why the monitors has started their alarming. Lee's heart rate has shot up, causing the alarms to sound. Lee appeared dazed as he lay struggling to catch his breath.  
  
Janet turned up the oxygen on the wall unit by the bed. "Calm down and breathe for me Lee."  
  
Lee tightly closed his eyes as Amanda tried to console him by holding onto his hand. He opened his eyes again, blinking several times to try and clear the fog in his head. "Where am I?" he asked, his voice still rough.  
  
Amanda stroked his hair, "You're in the hospital Sweetheart, remember?" Dr. Murphy had warned her to expect Lee to be confused at times.  
  
He swallowed as he shook his head "No, Not really." He was still short of breath as he spoke, "I remember...I was picking up a list at a drop. Agent Hayes...." Lee then became restless, trying to rise to a sitting position in bed but his pains reminded him of some of the abuse he had endured. "Amanda..." he grasped her by the arm "You gotta...get the list.... my car"  
  
Amanda softly placed a restraining hand on his chest. "Easy Lee. Everything has been taken care of. Billy has the list. Agent Hayes wasn't really Agent Hayes. Billy has him in custody. You're safe now." Her words seemed to soothe him somewhat and his breathing slowed. Janet stood by, checking the monitors and IV pump, patiently waiting for Amanda to work her magic with Lee. Scarecrow was known to the NEST medical team to be a very difficult patient. Lee had closed his eyes again and Amanda sat beside him on the bed, gently caressing his face. Janet hated to interrupt the connection between them but it was time to take out his nasogastric tube. She was sure he would be all to glad to have it taken out.  
  
"Mr. Stetson?"  
  
He slowly opened his eyes, "Mm..."  
  
"It's time to take this out" she indicated the tube taped in his nose. "You haven't been sick any at all?"  
  
Amanda spoke up, "No, he's held down the fluids really well."  
  
Janet smiled and moved to his right side and began to remove the tape that held the tube secured to his nose. Lee watched as she placed a towel across his chest and raised the bed up some more. He felt around for Amanda's hand as Janet pulled the tube free and folded it up in the towel. He gagged and coughed as it was withdrawn. Amanda stood by with a damp cloth to wipe the secretions from around his nose. Then the oxygen cannula was placed up to his nose and he was given some small sips of water to help ease his stomach and sore throat.  
  
Janet returned to check on him again. "Rest now. I'll be back a little later to help you up into a chair. Call if you need anything."  
  
Amanda quietly thanked her and then returned to Lee's side. He could barely hold his eyes open. "Shh...you're going to be just fine." He finally closed his eyes and began to relax under Amanda's soft touch.  
  
Amanda knew Dottie and the boys would be returning home tomorrow. She hated the thought of leaving Lee alone as frightened and confused as he was. The infection and head injury had left him weak and barely able to stay awake. The medications he was receiving didn't help his level of consciousness either. He desperately needed his sleep.  
  
Waking in the evening, Lee felt much better. Janet and Amanda helped him into a soft, reclining chair. It was a slow and painful process for him as he hurt all over. He was still weak and unable to stand. Amanda placed a blanket over his shaking legs after he was settled into the recliner. She straightened his tubing and monitor wires and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. Lee smiled weakly. It was a great feat for him to even get out of bed. He had never felt this helpless. His head nodded after a few minutes as he again tried to sleep. His feet were raised and he was reclined in the chair so he wouldn't fall forward if he nodded off. His sheets were then changed.  
  
Amanda watched as Lee slept quietly in the chair. He looked so small, still covered in wires and tubing. He appeared more comfortable now and she decided to settle in the cot to get some rest herself.  
  
After resting in the chair, Lee awakened thirty minutes later to return to his bed for the night. He looked over to find Amanda, sleeping in the cot in his room. He felt awful-not only in his body but his mind. He knew he had placed Amanda in danger by going to her house. What if he had been followed? After what Amanda had told him he wasn't in the condition to even notice if he was. It was comforting to know she cared enough about him to stay at the hospital but he didn't want to be a burden. She had 2 young boys to take care of. She didn't need another. He found himself falling for her, something he swore he would never do again. His track record for long standing relationships was not to pretty.  
  
He stifled a groan through gritted teeth as he was assisted back into his bed. He didn't want to wake Amanda. She needed to sleep too. He hated to move. The pain was so severe. It was worse than the gunshot wound he had received one Christmastime past. Amanda had saved him then also. He owed her a lot. He was jarred out of his memories of Amanda as he felt someone take his right hand to inject pain medication into the IV port. He fell asleep almost immediately.  
  
ON THE LOOSE  
  
Billy Melrose walked down the long hospital corridor to Lee's room. He recalled the telephone conversation from Amanda the night before. Amanda needed a ride home to check on the house. Her mother would be arriving home today with her sons. She had rattled on about Lee and his slow recovery. He was glad that she was with him to help. Lee was not the best of patients when it came to being in the hospital.  
  
Billy had never known Lee to be this severely injured before. Entering the room, he saw Lee, sleeping soundly in the bed and Amanda in a chair at his bedside patiently watching and waiting for him to awaken. Amanda had appeared very tired and drawn a few days ago but now she looked more rested.  
  
"Good morning Amanda."  
  
"Morning sir." came her soft reply.  
  
"How's he doing?"he asked.  
  
She smiled, looking down at Lee, "He's better. He sleeps an awful lot but he needs it."  
  
Billy walked over to the other side of Lee's bed. He still was swollen and bruised. He glanced at the monitors overhead. His temperature was still low grade fever and his heart rate was steadier now. "He's been through a lot Amanda. I'm glad you are here to take care of him. You know how he gets."  
  
Amanda let out a small laugh, "Yea..." she gently ran her hand across his cheek. Lee never even stirred. "I better get going. Mother is a real early riser and she will be home soon." She sighed, "I hate to leave him, Sir." Tears were again in her eyes.  
  
"I know...he's in very good hands Amanda." She nodded, wiping at her eyes as she walked to the door.  
  
On the drive home, Billy told her about Valenkov being sent back to Russia that very morning. The fact was that he was even playing against his own government, selling secrets to anyone who would pay, and great was his cost. Lee had been proof of that.  
  
As Billy's car pulled into the front drive, his car phone began to ring.  
  
"Melrose.", Billy stated. One look was all it took to know that something was horribly wrong. "Find him! He can't be too far." He replaced the phone in its cradle none too gently.  
  
"Sir?" Amanda meekly asked.  
  
Billy rubbed the bridge of his nose to try to knead out the headache that had suddenly started. It was starting out to be a long day. "Amanda, try to stay home and lock your doors. Valenkov is on the loose. He escaped form the terminal as he was being loaded on the airplane to Russia"  
  
"Oh my Gosh! Lee!" she gasped.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm going to station a guard to his room. He'll be fine. Now, go home. I'll check back with you later, OK?"  
  
Amanda nodded, worry and concern filled her eyes as she exited the car and entered the house.  
  
THE SURGERY  
  
At the hospital, Lee Stetson woke to excruciating pain in his right side. The blinding headache was back and he felt feverish and sick. He cried out for Amanda only to find she was gone.  
  
One of the nurses appeared in his view as he tried to curl up on his side to keep the pain at bay. "Mr. Stetson, what's wrong?"  
  
"Where's ...Amanda?" he spoke in harsh gasps.  
  
"Mr. Melrose took her home early this morning. She'll be back later today."  
  
He nodded, further curling up on his side and closing his eyes to stop the room from spinning. "Why do I feel so bad? I thought I was getting better." He gritted his teeth against the pain. Waves of nausea caused bile to rise in his throat and he retched.  
  
"Dr. Murphy will be here in a few minutes. Try to relax and breathe OK?"  
  
"Easy..for....you..to..say." he said between the heaves. He must have blacked out. When he opened his eyes again, he had an oxygen mask covering his face and Dr. Murphy was talking to the nurse.  
  
"..prep for an exploratory."  
  
Lee moved restlessly in bed, pushing away the hands that held the mask to his face. "Lee..Lee.." Dr. Murphy calmly stated, "Listen to me. You need emergency surgery. I think the injuries you had to your stomach has caused your appendix to become inflamed and rupture."  
  
A stretcher was wheeled to his bedside and he was lifted upon it. He found himself shivering uncontrollably and unable to catch his breath. "Doc.." he managed to grunt.  
  
Dr. Murphy leaned over to hear his request. "Call...Billy... 'Manda." he then retched violently, bringing up greenish fluids from his stomach.  
  
"Don't worry Lee. We will take care of everything." Turning to the nurses, Dr. Murphy started barking orders as Lee was wheeled urgently to surgery.  
  
At home, Amanda had finished washing the sheets and clothing from the previous week. When Francine had taken her home earlier in the week, she had packed a few clothes to take to the hospital with her. She had left a couple of outfits there so she wouldn't have to pack another bag.  
  
She hoped Lee would be discharged soon. He was making great progress. She planned to tell Dottie about how she felt about him. She wanted to help him any way she could.  
  
Just then, she heard a car door slam in the driveway. Rushing to the front door, she saw Billy walking up to the door. Opening the door, she wondered if Valenkov had been captured.  
  
"Amanda, do you have a minute? Is your mother home yet?"  
  
"No sir, please come in."  
  
Billy thought Amanda's house always smelled like cookies baking. Maybe that was why Lee was hanging around her house so much lately...the food. "I'm afraid I have some bad news, Amanda. Dr. Murphy called. They had to take Lee in for emergency surgery for an infected appendix that had ruptured. He woke up this morning very sick and in pain. I'm told he is doing fine and will be out of surgery soon."  
  
Amanda's knees went weak and she sought out the edge of the couch. She began to sob. "Oh, sir. I should have been there when he woke up. I knew I shouldn't have left him alone. What was I thinking?"  
  
Billy sat with her on the couch. "You had no idea he would need surgery. I saw him this morning too and he looked fine. He's going to be OK Amanda."  
  
Suddenly the phone rang and Amanda jumped. She looked at Billy, her eyes filling with fear. "What if that's the hospital? What if something is wrong?"  
  
Billy smiled. "I'm sure everything is fine."  
  
She picked up the receiver. "Hello." After a few seconds, she let out the breath she had been holding. "Hello mother...yes I'm fine........yes.....had a good time?.......staying another week!?......that's great.......miss you too.....love to the boys...Bye!" She looked at Billy as she replaced the receiver in its cradle. "Mother is staying another week at camp with the boys."  
  
"Amanda, you don't need to be alone right now, not with Valenkov on the loose. Let me send over someone from the Agency. How about Francine?"  
  
Amanda shook her head. "You don't have to do that sir. I'm going back to the hospital. I have to be there when Lee wakes up. I want to be there."  
  
Billy smiled in agreement, "Well, let me drive you to the hospital, OK?"  
  
Amanda smiled. "Thank you sir, I would like that."  
  
Dr. Murphy had worked feverishly to find the root of Lee's pain. It had been as it was suspected, a ruptured appendix. Lee would have a bad case of peritonitis, an inflammation of the abdominal cavity and would be in a great deal of pain when he recovered from the anesthesia.  
  
Dr. Murphy stitched the three small one inch incisions in Lee's stomach that would be the only evidence that he had surgery. His stomach and ribs were still swollen and bruised.  
  
He hoped Lee would recover quickly from the anesthesia without complications. Another nasogastric tube had been placed in his left nostril this time. He had vomited greatly. Pneumonia was the next concern for Lee as he would be given strong pain medications that would keep him sedated and sleeping most of his recovery time. Dr. Murphy hoped that once he woke from the anesthesia, Lee could be removed from the ventilator and extubated. His body would be more weak now than before. He would need intensive monitoring for the next 24 hours. His lovely partner proved to be a very good nurse.  
  
Nodding to the anaesthesiologist, he moved from Lee's side. "Ok, you can start to wake him up now. I'll see him in recovery in about 20 minutes."  
  
PLOTTING AND PLANNING  
  
Revenge was the only thought in Valenkov's head as he made his way through the busy noon traffic from D.C. After overpowering the guards that had led him from the Agency van, he had quickly escaped, hiding in the busy airport.  
  
After that, he had hijacked a waiting cab as the driver was helping someone load the trunk with luggage. He knew if he was sent back to Russia he would surely be put to death as a traitor. If only his original plan had worked out. Scarecrow was to blame for his failure and he must die for it.  
  
He had overheard an agent speaking of Stetson as the door to his holding room had been opened. He had mentioned surgery at Parker General's Trauma Unit.  
  
Pulling the cab into the small private parking area around the rear of the Hospital, he spotted a Doctor in a lab jacket and green scrubs exiting his car. Valenkov pulled alongside and parked the cab. After making sure no one else was around, he approached the unsuspecting Doctor.  
  
"Could you tell me what time it is?" he asked, noting that the Doctor was approximately his size. His lab coat should fit him perfectly.  
  
As the Doctor noted his watch Valenkov gave him a quick blow to his face, instantly knocking him to the ground unconscious. He had a devilish grin as he stripped the lab coat from the Doctor, then dragged him between the cars to hide him from view. Valenkov then slipped around the corner of the building to seek out his vengeance.  
  
Lee was in Amanda's thoughts as she rode with Billy to the hospital. She hoped he was all right and recovering. She could tell Billy was also concerned for he was very silent. She supposed he had a lot of other things on his mind too with Valenkov on the loose.  
  
Billy pulled the car into Parker General's lot. "Sure is crowded here today. Let's park around back at the staff entrance."  
  
As the car rounded the building, Amanda glanced out the side window, anxious to find a spot to park so she could get to her partner and friend. As Billy parked his car, Amanda noticed some small movements on the ground under the cab.  
  
"There's something moving over behind that cab, Sir. It looks like a person on the ground."  
  
Billy sprang from his seat and rushed over to see what was going on. His hand was on his gun in its shoulder holster as he approached. It was Dr. Murphy. He lay on the ground, moaning and trying to sit. He rubbed at his swollen jaw.  
  
"Are you Ok?" Billy asked him as he assisted the Doctor to stand.  
  
"Yes, I think so. Some guy got out of that cab over there and jumped me. I think... no" he felt for his wallet "He didn't take my wallet but he took my lab coat.' He glanced around.  
  
Billy and Amanda looked at each other and said in unison, "Valenkov!".  
  
Doctor Murphy filled them in on the sprint toward the staff entrance of Lee's condition. "The surgery went good. I was just finished and was getting my lunch from the car when I was knocked out cold. Lee is still in recovery. He hadn't woke from the anesthesia yet."  
  
"I've got a bad feeling about this, Sir." Amanda voiced her concern.  
  
"I know Amanda. We better get up there."  
  
PAINFUL VENGEANCE  
  
Slipping into the hospital proved to be a very easy task for Valenkov. He strolled the halls as if he had belonged there, looking for the Trauma Rooms and Surgical Suites. He would find Stetson if it took him all day. Following the signs that led to the Operating Room, he formulated his plan. He would kill Scarecrow with his bare hands. He hoped there was not an Agency guard on duty.  
  
He entered the double doors leading to the Trauma Surgical area. There was a young, petite nurse on duty at the main desk overlooking the recovery unit. The rest of the area seemed deserted. He approached her.  
  
"Nurse, could you loan me some sterile gauze. We ran out over in the lab.'  
  
She smiled, "Sure." She turned to find some in the cabinet behind her.  
  
Valenkov swiftly picked up the large metal tray on the counter and hit her from behind. She immediately crumpled to the floor.  
  
"What the hell is going on in there?" asked a tall gentleman also dressed in green scrubs. He stood beside a stretcher in which a blanketed figure lay. He approached Valenkov, keeping some distance between them.  
  
"What do you want? You're not one of the staff here."  
  
"I'm new." Valenkov coldly stated as he looked beyond to the stretcher. He couldn't tell from where he stood who was on the stretcher. He would have to get closer. Valenkov began to walk closer to the OR attendant, probably an anesthetist.  
  
He swung a right fist at the green scrubbed man but missed. It appeared the attendant had some tactical fighting skills. He would prove to be a worthy opponent. After a few punches and a brief struggle, Valenkov grasped a turn sheet from a nearby bed and wrapped it around the throat of the attendant's neck. He soon lost consciousness as his breath was cut off. Valenkov then turned his attention to the stretcher.  
  
Several IV lines and monitor wires and other tubes ran underneath thick blankets. A breathing tube was still taped to his mouth and a tube came from his nose that was draining dark fluids. Looking closely, Valenkov noted the brown hair and features of Lee Stetson. A ventilator was still providing his breaths. What luck! Scarecrow was an easy target as he appeared half dead already. He would have an easy time finishing the job he started. He grasped the connection that was Lee's lifeline.  
  
The door to the Unit burst open as Amanda, Billy and Doctor Murphy entered along with Francine and one other agent.  
  
"Hold it right there Valenkov!" Billy shouted.  
  
Lee began to spasm when Valenkov released the tubing connection. Billy fired a single shot that landed between Valenkov's eyes. Valenkov then fell over, knocking over Lee's IV pole in the process, dislodging the catheter in his chest. Blood poured out of Lee, staining the starched white sheets crimson. Lee was making choking sounds as the monitors went wild.  
  
Dr. Murphy rushed to his side, holding pressure with his hand to the site where he was bleeding. Lee was unable to breathe fully on his own and his heart rate was becoming very rapid and erratic.  
  
Amanda ran to Lee's side, screaming his name, longing to help save him. Francine pulled her back as Dr. Murphy slapped the intercom that signaled a 'Code Blue' to the Unit. Billy and Francine pulled the screaming Amanda away from the Unit as the Code Team rushed by to help Dr. Murphy save Lee's life.  
  
MAJOR SETBACKS  
  
Amanda sat along with Billy and Francine for an agonizingly long hour and a half before Dr. Murphy emerged from the Unit. He appeared exhausted.  
  
He sighed, "Well, Lee is stable for now. Mark, my anesthetist has some bruising around his neck but he is doing OK. He is tending to Lee right now."  
  
Amanda stood, anxious to get to Lee.  
  
"Lee is very weak, weaker than before. Pneumonia is his next big concern. He needs to be able to breathe on his own and Mark is working with him on that now. Lee was slowly recovering from the anesthesia when the incident with Valenkov occurred. Now his recovery has been delayed, at least for the next few hours. I'll take you to his room."  
  
Dr. Murphy led the worried group to their fallen counterpart.  
  
Lee had lost what color had returned to his face and was surrounded by machines again. Just this morning, Amanda had thought Lee was getting better only to come back and find him worse.  
  
She stood beside his bed, firmly holding onto his hand, willing some of her love and strength to bring him back to her. It seemed she had no more tears to shed. She barely heard Billy and Francine as they spoke to her, gently guiding her to sit in the chair they had pulled up beside of Lee's bed. She sat there most of the evening, only leaving his side when she had to. The IV lines had been restored this time to his left arm. She dozed off in the chair later in the night as the weariness took her over.  
  
She awakened sometime in the early morning to the sound of rustling sheets and weak coughing. It was Lee. His breathing tube had been removed about an hour ago. He had been fitted with a clear mask that aided his breathing efforts by providing positive pressure to his airway to assist him in taking deeper breaths as he slept. So far, he hadn't awakened but would occasionally stir. He had been given a strong continuous IV dose of Morphine that had kept him sedate and pain free. Amanda anxiously waited at Lee's bedside for him to awaken. Despite the morphine drip he would occasionally moan in pain, especially when he was moved about in the bed by the nursing staff. Amanda comforted him with soft words and tender caresses. Later she noticed a flickering of his eyelids and he had begun to make small noises and grunts when he exhaled. She stood over him, stroking his brow.  
  
"Wake up sweetheart. I know you can hear me." She grasped his left hand. "Squeeze my hand, Lee. You can do it I just know you can." Tears of joy filled her eyes as she felt the slight pressure of his weak squeeze in her hand.  
  
His eyes slowly opened and he tried to focus on her above him.  
  
"Hello there sleepyhead." she said as she placed a hand on his cheek.  
  
He smiled a weak grin, "..Manda." he roughly whispered, his voice muffled by the mask over his nose and mouth. His smile turned to a grimace of pain as he coughed. Reaching up, he pulled at the mask on his face.  
  
"No Lee.", she quickly grasped his hand again. He looked at her, his hazel eyes full of questions. "Let it help you to breathe. You've had a pretty rough time." She adjusted the mask back in its place.  
  
Lee began to shiver uncontrollably as if he were freezing. "C...c..cold." he plainly stated between the shivers.  
  
Amanda pulled the blankets up over his chest and tucked them around his shoulders and called for the nurse.  
  
After his long struggle toward consciousness, Lee was pleased to see Amanda standing over him, gently guiding him to awaken. Pain had filled his body as he woke.  
  
Now, the nurse was checking his monitors for his vital signs, oxygen saturation and proceeded to check his surgical sites. He felt cold and miserable. The oxygen mask irritated his face and he needed to shave, badly.  
  
Amanda stood close by, her presence a small comfort to him. He knew that he had the surgery for a ruptured appendix and remembered with a groan the gut wrenching pain and vomiting he had that morning when he woke up. He had a feeling that something else was wrong. He felt weaker than before. The oxygen mask was different somehow. It felt tighter and he could feel air pressure on his face as he breathed. It must be helping him to breathe as Amanda had told him earlier. He was still freezing and another nurse had brought him a light blue thermal blanket.  
  
"Dr. Murphy will be here to see you in a few minutes. Give yourself some time to adjust. Your body is still in shock. We're going to take good care of you, OK?"  
  
Lee nodded slightly as he closed his eyes. At least when he was unconscious he wasn't aware of feeling this rotten. He never remembered ever feeling this bad. He supposed it could be worse like vomiting again or having the breathing tube in his throat again. He remembered feeling helpless and vulnerable before.  
  
He had just begun to get a little warm when Dr. Murphy appeared and pulled down the blankets to look at him. He began to shiver again. Dr. Murphy looked concerned as he asked Lee how he felt. Lee tried to reply but he could barely speak. He felt too weak to even try to talk. Shivering coldness was taking away all of his strength.  
  
"I know." Dr. Murphy replied. "You feel sick, weak, confused and in pain, right?"  
  
Lee offered a slight smile and nod in reply.  
  
Dr. Murphy began to tell Lee of his surgery which went very well. He explained how his recovery from the surgery wasn't too good. He went on to tell him about Valenkov and his cruel revenge that had been played out in the recovery room which led to Lee's respiratory failure. That explained the tight mask on his face helping him to breathe. Dr. Murphy explained that he hadn't finished recovering from the anesthesia yet and was still in shock from previous trauma, infection and concussion. Now he had an additional infection in his abdominal cavity from the ruptured appendix. It could easily be several weeks before he began to feel any better. He also warned Lee of his increased risk for developing pneumonia. He had vomited a great deal on the way to surgery. He hoped he wouldn't develop any further complications. Another tube had been placed in his stomach again, this time in his left nostril.  
  
He found that he wanted nothing more to be left alone to sleep off the pain and weakness he felt. His head was pounding again and the room was spinning along with the shivering cold. He felt warm hands again tucking the blankets around him.  
  
When he opened his eyes again, Dr. Murphy was gone and Amanda was sitting on the bed beside of him, talking.  
  
"....trip for another week. I've never been so scared in my life. I told Mother I was staying with you in the hospital because you were ill so she wouldn't worry if I wasn't home when she got back. She likes you Lee and so do the boys. She sends her get well wishes."  
  
He was finally warm and somewhat comfortable. The mask was gone and a nasal cannula was looped around his ears in its place. He looked over at Amanda, her soft brown hair seemed to glow around the edges like a halo. 'She's my guardian angel.' He had never really believed in that kind of stuff before now. She smiled softly at him, smoothing back his hair.  
  
"Are you OK now Lee?"  
  
He swallowed and nodded slowly as the room had begun to swim again.  
  
"Dr. Murphy increased the morphine drip to help you rest."  
  
He did notice a decrease in the intensity of pain in his stomach and chest. Now his body throbbed instead of blazing with pain. He was feeling kind of fuzzy and sleep tugged at his brain. Amanda noticed his drowsy state. She played with his hair, tenderly fingering the soft strands while softly speaking to him, urging sleep to come.  
  
"...that's it. Close your eyes. Go to sleep, sweetheart. I'll be right here if you need me. I love you."  
  
Amanda had fallen asleep while watching Lee. Now, warm sunlight streamed in through the open blinds in Lee's room. He was so pale, almost transparent in the natural light. He was hardly aware of being moved around every couple of hours by the staff.  
  
Now, he lay on his left side facing her. Pillows supported his back and hips. His shivering had stopped and he breathed gently. He was still wrapped in the blankets from the previous evening. To Amanda, he looked like a sleeping infant.  
  
Amanda paced the room, stretching her aching muscles. The door to the room opened and Billy entered. He had been a regular visitor, constantly checking on her and Lee.  
  
"How is he this morning, Amanda?"  
  
Amanda knew that Billy also called frequently to the desk to check up on Lee but she filled him in on the events of the previous evening anyway.  
  
Upon hearing Billy's voice, Lee began to stir, groaning quietly. He slowly opened his eyes, squinting against the morning light in the room. Amanda adjusted the blinds so he could see. Billy approached the bedside.  
  
"How are you doing, Lee?"  
  
Lee blinked his eyes several times and ran his tongue across his dry lips. A wry grin played its way across his face. "You don't really want to know.", was Lee's whispered reply. He pulled his left arm free from the blankets and ran his fingers through his hair and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He then tried to roll over, finding the pillows prevented his movements. He was too weak to try to pull them free or even move very much at one time. He let out a frustrated sigh as he looked around at the tubes, wires, and the IV site in his left hand and arm.  
  
Amanda noticed his distress and rushed to his rescue. While she finished straightening his blankets around him, he reached out for Billy. Billy grasped Lee's hand, finally warm and lifelike. Billy could barely hear his strained whisper,  
  
"Thanks Billy. I...."  
  
"Easy Lee. You can thank me later. Now you need to rest so you can get better." Lee relaxed his grip and smiled. "Okay"  
  
Billy helped Amanda fluff the pillow and make sure Lee was as comfortable as he could get. "You guys need anything?" Billy asked before he left for the office.  
  
Lee grunted, "Yea, a good stiff drink."  
  
Billy laughed as he left the room.  
  
A DIFFICULT RECOVERY  
  
Amanda talked with Lee about the day, the weather and other small things. It pleased him to have her beside him. He started to feel fuzzy again and slightly nauseous. He must have had a far off look because Amanda became worried.  
  
"What's wrong, sweetheart?"  
  
Lee tried to swallow the dry lump that had formed in the back of his throat. He noticed he had broken out in a cold sweat and had began to tremble again. "I....I don't know" He looked so helpless. He had trouble keeping his eyes open when the nurse arrived and he found it hard to speak.  
  
"Are you hurting again Mr. Stetson?"  
  
He found he could at least shake his head 'No'. He heard them talking as if in the distance. Amanda was worriedly peering down at him, wringing her hands. He felt quite numb. He heard a male voice then, Dr. Murphy's.  
  
"Hand me the mask, oxygen at 6 liters. Lee, I'm going to put this mask back on your face OK? I'm going to cut down your morphine some, you are having a reaction to the dosage." He heard them talking further, more like a muffled buzzing and then the room faded out to black.  
  
Lee's recovery proved to be very difficult. After the morphine drip was adjusted, his vital signs began to improve. He was still weak and in shock from all that he had endured. The system wide infection from the knife wound was steadily improving. His abdomen continued to be swollen and tender, bruises more evident now. The knife wound in his right shoulder and back of his scalp was almost healed so the stitches were removed. Lee slept through their removal. Dr. Murphy reassured Amanda that Lee would be alright. He just needed time to sleep off the extra medication he had been given. All she could do now was wait.  
  
Lee opened his eyes. He was in a dark room. Stiffly, he rose from the bed in which he lay. He staggered down a dark hallway toward the light that flowed from around the door. He entered the door. Light blinded him and he felt warmth spreading down into his bones. He opened his eyes again.  
  
He lay on a sunny beach, Amanda beside him on the beach towel they were sharing. She smiled at him saying, "Don't go Lee. I love you. Yes, I'll marry you." Then she slumped over his chest.  
  
Behind her was Valenkov, grinning devilishly.  
  
"Amanda!" He shouted. He couldn't move. He was back in the dark room, lying on a cold, hard surface. He looked around seeing nothing but his own naked body. Tubes were in his stomach and chest. He heard gunshots and then dozens of long stemmed roses fell from somewhere above him, their thorns scratching his body as they fell on him.  
  
He screamed.  
  
Amanda was suddenly jolted from her nap as Lee began to thrash about in the bed. He cried out for her and shouted her name. Then he lay suddenly still. His eyes were moving around underneath their lids. He was dreaming again. Just as she began to think he had settled down, he started screaming.  
  
Nurses rushed into his room as Amanda tried to wake him.  
  
"Lee! Wake up. You're dreaming again!"  
  
He tried to sit up in bed, swinging weak punches at them. Amanda was frightened but she had to calm him before he hurt himself.  
  
"Lee! I'm right here. Look at me. Wake up!" She gently took his head in her hands, forcing him to look at her. He snapped to, his hazel eyes wide open.  
  
"Amanda!" he gasped for air "you're OK."  
  
She looked at the nurses as if she herself were the one confused. "Yes sweetheart. I'm Ok. I'm more worried about you. You were having another bad dream."  
  
He nodded, settling painfully down in the bed. He was still short of breath having knocked off the oxygen mask in his struggles. Amanda tried to replace it but he pushed it away. "Amanda....I..." he couldn't get it out. 'Come on Scarecrow, tell her how you feel about her.  
  
She placed a small finger on his lips, "Sshh...here" she held up the mask, gently replacing it. She placed a tender kiss on his damp forehead. "Shh...just breathe for me right now."  
  
The nurses checked him over, making sure he hadn't dislodged any of the tubes or wires in his restless movements. Satisfied he was OK, they left Amanda to tend to Lee in the way only she could.  
  
Amanda noticed Lee was more aware of his surroundings now. His eyes roamed the room.  
  
It was again quiet but for Lee he heard every sound. He heard the click of the IV pumps, the rush of air as it inflated the cuff on his arm and the garments on his legs, and the oxygen bubbling through the humidifier on the wall connection. He realized how tired and sick he really was. His back hurt really bad and the tube in his nose was becoming irritating. At least he no longer throbbed in misery. He took some slow deeper breaths and felt some better. 'It was only a dream' he reminded himself.  
  
He looked at Amanda, who was straightening his pillow and blankets. He had to tell her how he felt.  
  
"Amanda."  
  
She stopped what she was doing and looked down at him, her tender love and concern pouring out of her eyes and her smile. He felt around on the bed for her hand. She took it in her small hand. He held onto it as if her feared she would slip away out of his grasp.  
  
"I love you." His voice suddenly sounded stronger.  
  
She smiled at hin, tears welling up in her big brown eyes. "I love you too, Lee." she quietly said, returning his firm grip with both of her hands.  
  
He smiled back at her, love coursing through his body, strengthening him.  
  
She lowered the bedrail and snuggled up beside him in the bed. She placed her arm around his shoulders and gathered him up, gently cradling his head and upper body.  
  
He felt secure in her arms. The pain and sickness faded away while he lay there, snuggling close to her. He didn't ever want to let go. He stayed awake only a few more minutes in Amanda's tender embrace.  
  
Amanda realized how miserable Lee must be feeling. After the nightmare he had endured, she noticed he tried to hide his discomfort by trying to talk. His voice was still rough and wispy, muffled by the mask on his face that helped deliver oxygen to his depleted and traumatized tissues and organs.  
  
She had tried to make him more comfortable by fluffing his pillows and making sure he wasn't laying on any of his tubes. He still looked scared and miserable. Her heart sang out when he told her the three words she longed to hear from him. "I love you." He seemed to relax some when she returned her simple reply. He looked so vulnerable and frightened and she had to be closer to him so she decided to lower the bedrail and snuggle beside him.  
  
As she cradled his head and shoulders, she noticed how he was trembling ever so slightly. He had turned his face in toward her chest, his head just under her chin. She ran her fingers through his hair, quietly consoling him, "Everything is going to be OK."  
  
He continued to hold on to her as a child would it's mother. She could tell he was quietly crying. She realized that she needed to be his strength for now. She hummed a soft lullaby while she held him. It only took moments for him to stop trembling. She continued to hold him long after his grasp on her relaxed and he fell off to sleep.  
  
A WELCOME VISITOR  
  
Susan expertly steered the ambulance into the Emergency Entrance to Parker General. After unloading the patient they had transported, Susan decided to check up on Amanda and see how Lee was doing. Lee had been very ill and without her and Amanda's help he would have surely died.  
  
She checked in with the Agency guard at the Surgical ICU desk in the Trauma Unit and proceeded to Lee's room. Quietly pushing open the door, she saw Amanda sitting on the side of the hospital bed, cradling Lee in her arms. She was humming as she gently ran her hand up and down his back. His head rested on her chest and his eyes were closed. A soft snore escaped from around the oxygen mask on his pale face. He must still be very sick. IV's pierced his left arm and hand and a tube was still in his nose draining greenish fluids and gasses from his stomach. Amanda looked up as she entered the room.  
  
"Hi Amanda." she whispered, not wanting to awaken Lee. He looked more like a frightened child clinging to his mother, not a fearless government agent.  
  
Amanda returned her smile, "Hello Susan."  
  
"I had a transport to the ER and I thought I would check in on you two."  
  
Amanda told her of his surgery and the frightening attack he endured in the recovery room. "He's doing much better now." She softly arraigned his hair around his ear. Lee continued to sleep soundly in her arms.  
  
Susan stayed a few more minutes before she was paged to return to the Emergency department. "No rest for the weary." she stated.  
  
Amanda thanked her for all she had done for Lee again. She was pleased to know that Lee was in good hands and was recovering. She left the hospital with a smile thinking of the tender love and care Lee was receiving. She didn't see that very often.  
  
BREATHING  
  
Lee couldn't remember being carefully placed back in the bed but he remembered Amanda's soft embrace. He felt somewhat embarrassed as he was roused in the morning by the nurse who began to assess him. Amanda lay sleeping on the couch beside the door.  
  
The oxygen mask had been removed sometime in the night and he felt the prongs to the nasal cannula back in his nose. His whole body ached and throbbed. He began to cough while taking deep breaths for the nurse who listened to his lung sounds with her stethoscope. He tried to stop but found that he could not. He began to cough up thick grey phlegm from the pit of his body. He began to wheeze as more was coming up.  
  
The nurse then applied a steaming mask to his face which made him cough even more. Amanda appeared at his side as he coughed and gagged on the vile secretions. The nurse explained that his lungs were congested and he needed to cough to clear them. At one point, he coughed so violently that he thought he had coughed out the tube in his stomach. The nurse checked it, assuring him that it was still in place.  
  
After the breathing treatment, he was given a few small sips of water to help soothe his dry, sore throat. Exhaustion set in and he slept again.  
  
RECOVERY AND DISCHARGE  
  
Days passed and Lee began to work toward a recovery. It was a long and hard struggle as he was helped out of bed to the chair and later back to his bed. He had developed pneumonia in both of his lungs but with the help of the breathing treatments and Amanda's insistence of coughing and deep breathing exercises it had quickly resolved.  
  
His stomach began to function once again and he was given lots of clear fluids to drink. The tube in his nose that had helped remove toxic fluids and gasses from his stomach was finally removed. Then only one IV line remained. After he gained enough strength to make it up on his own to the bathroom, the urinary catheter was removed.  
  
Several times he looked down at his battered and bruised body, giving silent thanks that Amanda had been sent to help him. She stayed beside him through it all, helping him, consoling him and healing him.  
  
After sixteen days, Dr. Murphy discharged him to Amanda's care. He wanted to return to his apartment but Amanda disagreed, arguing that he wouldn't take the medication or get the rest that he desperately needed. Lee gave it a thought. He wanted her to mother him a little bit longer. He was still weak and sore but ready to leave the hospital behind.  
  
Amanda had spoke with Dottie about Lee. Dottie had agreed with Amanda that Lee needed to be taken care of. While Amanda was with Lee at the hospital, Dottie readied the bedroom for Lee's stay with them. She had bought some blue sheets and matching thick comforters for the bed along with a pair of matching blue pajamas in what she hoped was Lee's size. She wanted him to be as comfortable as he could be.  
  
She knew Amanda really liked him. All the dinner dates, the long hours, the phone calls and house visits proved it. He was very handsome indeed. She wouldn't mind having him as a son-in-law. The boys liked him also.  
  
She placed the assortment of gun magazines, car and horse editions along with a few western novels on the night stand. She stood back, admiring her redecoration attempt of Amanda's room. It would be good to have a man around the house for a change. Especially for Amanda.  
  
AMANDA'S HOUSE FULL OF T.L.C.  
  
Lee was glad Amanda had brought his Nike jogging suit from his apartment to wear from the hospital. His stomach was still sore and swollen, bruises now fading out to green and yellow. He doubted he would even be able to button his jeans.  
  
His hair had grown back over the spot in his head where the stitches had been. Amanda helped him to dress and a wheelchair was brought up to escort him to the waiting car. Billy had sent the Agency's limo to pick them up.  
  
He felt helpless as the car pulled up to Amanda's house. He tried to get up and out of the car but found it to be a very difficult and painful task. Amanda placed a loving arm around his shoulders and helped to ease him from the Limo seat and up the path toward the house.  
  
A flurry of activity promptly began as he entered through the door with Amanda. Phillip and Jamie rushed out to help the driver with the bags and other items from the hospital. Dottie issued orders and placed herself on the other side of Lee to help support him.  
  
"Hello Lee. Amanda's told us so much about you. I hope you are feeling better. If you need anything at all just ask." She continued to rattle on and Lee began to think of Amanda and how she did the very same thing when she was nervous.  
  
His knees began to feel wobbly and his head was spinning. He felt happy to be out of the hospital but suddenly tears began to flow from his eyes.  
  
"Lee, what's wrong?" Amanda asked, sounding panicked.  
  
He smiled at her "I don't know. Just tired I guess." He was placed on the couch by Dottie and Amanda.  
  
Phillip and Jamie entered the living room asking in unison, "What's wrong with Lee, Mom?"  
  
"Nothing dear. Lee is in a lot of pain right now." She sat down on the couch beside of him, feeling his forehead, cheeks and chest.  
  
His tears subsided as quickly as they had begun. Then he started to ache, feeling completely drained. Amanda and Dottie fussed over him helping him to lie down on the couch. Dottie poked a thermometer in his mouth as Amanda covered him with a crocheted afghan from the back of the couch. The boys were sent on small errands such as bringing a pillow for him from the bedroom and bringing a cold glass of water to him. The thermometer was withdrawn with a frown from Dottie. "99.5. Lee, dear. Don't you worry. Get some rest. Amanda, I'm going to fix some dinner for us all. You said Lee was on soft foods right now?"  
  
Amanda nodded.  
  
"Make sure he drinks plenty of fluids." Dottie disappeared into the kitchen. Phillip and Jamie asked to be excused to go outside which Amanda gladly agreed to.  
  
She wiped Lee's face with a cool cloth. "Are you comfortable?"  
  
Lee nodded, eyes half closed.  
  
"Rest before dinner Lee. Then I'll help you to bed."  
  
Lee's eyes fell shut and he lay quietly breathing in the sounds of home and the scents of Dottie's cooking.  
  
Lee had to admit that even Dottie made soft foods appetizing. It was much better than hospital food. She had made him some broth, mashed potatoes with gravy and apple sauce. For dessert, she had made them all an ice cream sundae topped with fruit. They all sat around the dining room table, Amanda making Lee drink extra juices and more water.  
  
"Amanda, If I drink anything else right now my kidneys are going to float away."  
  
Amanda patted him on the back of his hand and smiled. After finishing the last bite of the ice cream sundae, Lee finally felt like settling in for the night.  
  
Amanda helped him up the narrow stairs toward the room that had been prepared for him. He knew Amanda had given up her bedroom so he could stay.  
  
There was a bathroom next door to the bedroom. Amanda helped him navigate towards it. She helped him to remove his clothes and step into the shower stall as she had at the hospital. No need in being embarrassed as she had already seen his naked body.  
  
He lathered himself, gently probing the small scars and bruises still visible on his body. The many bruises and needle puncture sites in his arms made him look like a drug addict. He scrubbed his hair, itchy scabs peeling from the now healed scar on his scalp.  
  
"You OK in there?" Amanda called out.  
  
"Yea, almost done. Just got to rinse off." He reveled in the warm stream of water, letting it wash away the soap from his body. If only it could wash away the pain like it had the soap.  
  
Amanda helped him towel off and dress in a crisp new pair of blue pajamas. She ushered him to the bedroom, bed sheets already turned down ready to accept him. Warmth and love spread through him as he settled down. He took the medications that Amanda handed him with several small sips of water.  
  
Gently she kissed him and sat beside him on the bed. "Do you need anything Lee?"  
  
He smiled, "Yea, you!"  
  
Blushing, she leaned over and kissed him again, this time more deeply. He held onto her, not wanting to let her go.  
  
"Mmm.."he moaned.  
  
She pulled away from him, gazing into his handsome face and hazel eyes.  
  
He smiled at her, licking his lips and swallowing hard. "Wow! That's the best medicine I've ever had." He began to groan and held onto his side. "I think I need some more."  
  
She took his hand in hers and replied, "Just a little more. I don't want to give you an overdose." She then placed a small peck on his cheek and began to rise to let him sleep.  
  
He pulled her back. "Stay a little while, just until I fall asleep."  
  
He again looked like the small frightened boy he appeared to be while in the hospital. She stroked his face and hair, humming her quiet lullaby to him. His eyes closed and he slept for what seemed like days.  
  
DOTTIE AND LEE  
  
"Poor Lee." Dottie thought as she watched him painfully stagger up the stairs to the bedroom. Amanda had rarely left his side since his arrival from the hospital. Dottie knew her daughter well enough to know that she cared very much for the man she was nursing back to health.  
  
Amanda had sat with her on the previous evening, making sure it was OK to have Lee stay until he was strong enough to return back to his apartment. Of course, it was not in her nature to refuse to help those in need.  
  
She had seen him before a few times when he would arrive to pick up Amanda for dinner or 'work' but she had never spent any time talking to him before he whisked her daughter away. Amanda never had looked at Dean like she did Lee. Dottie couldn't blame her. Lee was very handsome indeed. She was happy that Amanda had found someone to date.  
  
Later in the evening, while passing by the bedroom, she caught a glimpse of Amanda, softly caressing Lee's cheek as he slept. Smiling to herself she went back to delivering the freshly laundered towels to the upstairs bathroom.  
  
Lee slept through the night. Once, she heard Amanda leaving the boys' room to peek in on him. Amanda was sharing the bedroom with Phillip and Jamie while Lee was using her bedroom. Soft footsteps then returned to the boys' room.  
  
Early morning sun began to rise and the phone began to ring.  
  
"Yes sir. I'll be right in to pick them up." Dottie heard Amanda say.  
  
Dottie was in the kitchen preparing breakfast while Amanda was getting the boys ready for school.  
  
"Mother, I have to pick up some reports at the office to go over. I shouldn't be gone long. I don't want to wake up Lee. This is the best he has slept in weeks and he really needs his rest. If he wakes could you give him his medicine that is in the cup on the dresser?"  
  
Amanda busied herself while talking, getting ready to leave.  
  
"Sure. Amanda dear?"  
  
"Yes Mother?"  
  
"Would you pick up a few things for dinner? Get something you know that Lee would like to eat. Poor dear, he hasn't had any 'real food' in quite a while and you know how men like to eat."  
  
Amanda smiled. "OK."  
  
After the school bus picked up the boys and Amanda was off to town, Dottie busied herself cleaning up the house. Phillip and Jamie's room needed some straightening up so she headed up the stairs to get to the task as planned. She just had the beds made as she heard Lee's deep cough.  
  
She rounded the corner of his room to check on him. He rubbed at his face and ran his hand through his hair.  
  
"Lee?" He coughed several more times, gripping his chest and stomach while rolling over slightly.  
  
Dottie poured him a glass of water from the thermos on the night stand. Lee took a long sip from the straw she held to his lips. "Thank you" he said, voice still rough from sleep. He cleared his throat and settled back in bed.  
  
She noticed then he was shivering as if he were cold. "Lee dear, are you cold? Do you need another blanket?"  
  
He looked up at her "A little bit, could you help me with this?" he indicated his shirt. "Looks like I ran a marathon in my sleep." He sheepishly smiled. It was true. His shirt was damp where he had sweat in his sleep.  
  
"I used to be a nurse's aide in my younger years. I'm sure I haven't lost the touch yet." She helped him to sit up in the bed and he unbuttoned his shirt. She tried to hide her astonishment at what she saw underneath. Amanda had said he had been injured but not to this extent.  
  
His chest and stomach was a mass of bruises. A few bruises lined his back. Several faded out scars were also visible. He had a few that looked like old gunshot wounds. She helped him into the grey t-shirt that had been draped over the chair back in his room.  
  
"Um, Lee,"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
She handed him the medicine cup along with the water glass. "What exactly happened to you. I know you had an accident and was hurt but all those bruises and scars!"  
  
He took the medications and handed the water glass back to her. He sighed, grimacing slightly. "Well, I might as well be honest with you Mrs. West. I'm an Intelligence Operative for the U.S. Government, not a film clerk. I was beat up and stabbed by other operatives who were working for the KGB. Amanda is my partner."  
  
Dottie sat on the bed beside of Lee, stunned. Lee looked over at her, his hazel eyes pleading,  
  
"Please don't tell Amanda that I've told you all this. She has turned out to be a very good agent and partner. She's something that was missing from my life and I...love her very much. Mrs. West, please keep this secret for me."  
  
It took a few moments for what he had said to sink in. Her baby? A spy for the Government?  
  
"I'm sorry you had to find out this way. Please don't be angry at Amanda, It's policy we don't involve our families."  
  
She patted Lee's hand. "Lee, I'm not angry, just a little shocked. Amanda tried to tell me before but I didn't listen. When she was very young she used to make up stories about spies and castles, princes and princesses. I guess I don't want to loose my little girl." She helped him settle back down, pulling the blankets around his shoulders.  
  
"I would be dead right now if it wasn't for Amanda. She's very special to me." Dottie noticed that he began to appear tired and worn, his eyes half closed already.  
  
"Get some rest, dear. I'll bring you some breakfast."  
  
"Thanks Mrs. West" He had closed his eyes before she had even left the room.  
  
Dottie thought about what he had told her about Amanda's job. Her heart filled with pride when she thought about her little girl, working with Lee to help keep the Country safe. Amanda would eventually tell her in time.  
  
As she fixed breakfast for Lee, she noticed how good it felt to have a man around the house again. She liked the smell of his spicy aftershave. It was no wonder her daughter had fallen for him. Now she understood why she had stopped dating Dean when she had. At first she was disappointed with Amanda but she came to realize that she couldn't control her daughter's life.  
  
She placed the plate of scrambled eggs, sausage and toast on a tray along with a cup of black coffee and apple juice. She added the morning paper before climbing the stairs to the bedroom.  
  
She heard a soft 'thump' and a strained grunt when she reached the top step. Looking in the bedroom she saw Lee sitting on the floor beside of the bed, holding his chest and right shoulder. She placed the tray on the dresser and rushed to his side. He was pale and shaking.  
  
"Goodness, Lee are you OK?" She put her arm around his shoulders to help support him. He swallowed hard and slowly nodded breathing in short breaths between grimaces.  
  
"Come on, let me help you up." She helped him to rise and sit on the edge of the bed. He held his head in one hand while rubbing his stomach and chest with the other. Dottie sat down beside him.  
  
Lee cleared his throat. "I was trying to get up to go to the bathroom. I guess I got dizzy and lost my balance." His breathing slowed after a few moments and Dottie helped him to the bathroom.  
  
She had to support him while he walked because he was still weak and shaking. She waited outside the bathroom door while he finished up inside. She noticed he was still pale and weak as he exited the bathroom, holding onto the door's frame to steady himself.  
  
Helping him back to bed, Lee apologized to Dottie, "I'm so sorry Ms. West. I really shouldn't be here."  
  
"Lee, don't be silly dear. We're pleased to have you stay. Where else would you be but back in that awful hospital. You can't take care of yourself right now. I'm glad to be able to help you. Now, don't you worry about anything. Here, get back in bed and lie down." She helped him with the blankets and felt his forehead. He felt hot to her so she placed the thermometer under his tongue again.  
  
Dottie then heard Amanda's voice downstairs. "Mother?"  
  
Lee's eyes lit up when he heard her voice.  
  
Amanda appeared in the doorway before Dottie could even call out for her. Noticing the thermometer in Lee's mouth a puzzled expression crossed her face. "Mother, what's wrong? Is everything all right?"  
  
"Yes dear, I'm just checking Lee's temperature. He had just said he felt tired and cold didn't you Lee?" Dottie winked an eye at him hoping he would catch the drift of their secret. She didn't want Amanda to worry with Lee's weakness and falling from the bed. Lee smiled slightly and nodded, thermometer still sticking out of his mouth.  
  
Amanda sat beside him on the bed and grasped his hand. After a few moments of idle chatter Dottie removed the thermometer. Frowning she stated, "You're still running a temperature. We'll keep an eye on it. Let me or Amanda know if you need anything. Be sure to drink plenty of liquids. Amanda, give him some more Tylenol to help the fever go down some.' Dottie went to the door and Lee thanked her again before she disappeared downstairs.  
  
RELAPSE PREVENTION  
  
Lee Stetson still felt miserable but the warmth and love he felt from Dottie, Amanda and her sons was a soothing wave that made him feel like he really belonged there. He was surprised by Dottie when she didn't mention to Amanda about his falling from the bedside. Dottie had cared for him as if he were her own son.  
  
Lee was concerned when she mentioned he still had a fever. He didn't want to go back to the hospital. He knew he was too weak to complain or resist if Amanda tried to take him back. Now, Amanda still sat beside him, reading a get well that had been sent by the Agency.  
  
Weariness washed over him and he began to ache all over. Amanda picked up on his discomfort after giving him a dose of liquid Tylenol.  
  
"Lee, you're not feeling well are you?"  
  
He shook his head 'no'. All he wanted to do was sleep but he was afraid he would get worse and wake up back in the hospital so he fought the sleep he so desperately needed. He could barely think.  
  
"...Manda. I'm just tired and sore, that's all. I don't need to go to the hospital."  
  
"Sweetheart, I never said anything about taking you back to the hospital. Are you feeling that bad?"  
  
He was afraid to reply so he didn't say anything at all.  
  
She checked his incision sites and looked his bruises over. All he could do was stare at the ceiling and try to put out the pain he felt in his body out of his mind. His stomach was doing flip-flops and he tried to situate himself in the bed where he didn't hurt as bad. The pain was becoming worse so he decided to risk it. "I hurt again." he simply said, tears stinging his eyes.  
  
She gave him another dose of pain medication and a few more capsules that she said would help. After a few moments he began to feel distant and numb. He heard Amanda speaking to someone. Looking over, he saw she was speaking into the telephone.  
  
"...hospital. Yes, he's staying with me. I don't know. He's running a fever too."  
  
He tried to sit up but couldn't move very well. He felt heavy.  
  
"Mmm.manda" he reached a hand out toward her. She took it, sitting beside him again. "One of the nurses is on the way here to check on you. I know how much you dislike hospitals. I think you're just tired. Rest now. I'll be right here if you need me." She began to stroke his face and head, instantly calming him, making him loose control of his consciousness. He closed his eyes and slept.  
  
Amanda's heart went out to Lee as she watched him struggle with pain and weariness that had overtook him. She had called the Unit to find out what to do for him.  
  
Janet, one of the nurses in charge of the Unit had arrived to assess him for complications. She was reminded of the night she and Susan had fought to help save Lee's life. Now, it seemed he was relapsing and she feared he would have to return to the hospital. Janet recommended complete bed rest for Lee, only rising to go to the bathroom. He wouldn't need anything else unless the lab work she had drawn from him showed dehydration or recurring infections. He needed to be given his pain medications and sedatives around the clock so he could get the rest he so badly needed.  
  
Lee slept through the examination only stirring slightly when spoken to. Dottie stood by, waiting for news.  
  
Later in the evening, Janet brought over some supplies to start an IV line so she could give Lee some more antibiotics. She showed Amanda how to use the IV pump and flush the line in the back of Lee's right hand. He had an infection that had continued in his body that required more IV antibiotics. After Janet left, Amanda watched Lee as he slept.  
  
After waking from a dead sleep, he tried to open his eyes to see where he was. As his vision cleared and the heavy fog in his brain lifted, he noticed it was dark outside. Had he slept all day again? He groaned, thinking 'when will I ever start feeling better?'  
  
Looking around, he spotted the clear liquid dripping from the clear bag above his head through the tube leading to his right hand. He tried to get up but found himself to be nauseous and weak. To his relief, he was still in Amanda's bedroom. A small lamp dimly lit the room. Thick blankets and comforters covered him, tucked around his feet and legs with loving care.  
  
He sighed, feeling helpless again. Moving around some in the bed, he found the strength to roll over on to his left side facing the room's door. Soreness had settled in his chest and back and he was miserably uncomfortable. He stifled back a weak cough as he further wallowed around, trying to find a comfortable position. He really needed to get up and stretch some. Besides that, a trip to the bathroom wouldn't hurt either.  
  
Phillip and Jamie were the first to peep around the door frame at him, their eyes wide with concern. He had become so frustrated, he lay there breathing heavily from the exertion of just trying to move. Lee noticed them as they both quietly approached the bedside.  
  
"Um, Mr. Stetson? Are you OK?" Jamie sheepishly asked.  
  
Lee mustered up a weak smile. He didn't want them to think of him as weak or worry about him so he nodded slowly. "What time is it?"  
  
Phillip looked over his shoulder at the alarm clock. "It's 3am. When we heard you we woke up. Mom's still asleep. She's been in here with you all evening."  
  
Jamie added "Yea , Grandma had to get on to her to go to bed. We think it's funny that Grandma got on to her like she does us sometimes."  
  
Lee couldn't help but smile. "She does that because she cares about you guys." he added.  
  
"She must care a lot about you too Mr. Stetson. She treats you like she does us when we're sick." , said Phillip.  
  
"Actually she treats you better, OOF.." Phillip quickly elbowed Jamie in the side and gave him a mean look.  
  
"What's going on in here fellas?" Amanda appeared in the doorway, hands on her hips, light blue robe wrapped around her small frame.  
  
"See you later Mr. Stetson." they said almost in unison as they rushed past Amanda and back to their beds.  
  
"Did they come in here and wake you up?" she said with only a hint of anger in her voice.  
  
"No, I think it was just the opposite." he coughed and tried to sit up again. Amanda helped by supporting his shoulders and back while he sat up in the bed. He closed his eyes until the room stopped spinning. "Amanda, how did this IV get here?"  
  
She sat beside him again and checked the site in the back of his right hand. "You probably don't remember. You were pretty sick for a while yesterday. You started running a fever again so I called the hospital." Lee shot her a concerned glance. "Don't worry sweetheart. You're going to be OK. Janet came in and started that IV. Your body still has some infection and you need some additional antibiotics. Everything else is ok."  
  
She helped him up and they slowly made their way to the bathroom, Amanda rolling the IV pump behind him. Getting back to bed was no easy task. Lee felt weaker on the trip back and had to lean heavily on Amanda just to stay on his feet. He landed in the bed with a heavy sigh. Amanda helped him to settle in bed again and gave him some ice water to sip on.  
  
"Are you OK? Do you need something for pain? It's been a few hours since you had a dose."  
  
He took another sip of water and handed her back the cup. "No, I think I'm OK for now" He closed his eyes for a few moments to clear the cobwebs again. When he opened then, she was still beside him staring lovingly at him with her big brown eyes. He felt as if he were falling into their dark depths.  
  
She yawned, stretching her arms out then she grasped his left hand. "Go back to sleep. You need your rest." she said, smiling at him then kissing his forehead as she had so many times before. Her kisses always made him feel warm and tingly inside. He never had felt this way with any other woman before.  
  
He smiled back at her "You need your rest too Amanda. Now, why don't you go back to bed yourself? I'll be just fine." He didn't want her to exhaust herself on his behalf.  
  
"I'll just stay here until you fall asleep then I'll go back to bed."  
  
Lee grinned. "Don't make me get your mother on you."  
  
She looked surprised. "You heard her?"  
  
He smiled, "No, two little mice told me."  
  
"The boys! Is nothing sacred around here? They are never going to let me live that one down."  
  
"Now will you please go lay down and get some rest. I've had enough to last me a lifetime in the past few days."  
  
"I know you Lee Stetson. You won't sleep unless I'm here to watch you. You'll be up the rest of the night and I won't be able to rest unless you do."  
  
Lee had a thought. "I have the solution to both our problems." He patted the left side of the bed and slid over a few inches. "This way you will sleep and know that I'm OK too."  
  
"But what if Mother or the boys see us."  
  
"Just tell them you fell asleep. It would be the truth. Nothing will happen. It's not like we're having sex or something." She smiled and rolled her eyes around. Maybe it will make Lee feel better she thought.  
  
"Well, I guess it couldn't hurt." She lay down beside him but refused to climb in under the sheets. He was vaguely reminded of being cradled and soothed by her in the hospital while he lay sick and in pain.  
  
"Amanda"  
  
"Yes Lee?"  
  
"Sing to me again like you did before. I really liked it."  
  
She began to softly hum, barely audible to anyone else but him. She placed her small hand on his chest and began to gently rub his chest and stomach. Soon she stopped humming and began to softly snore, breathing heavy in his left ear. Her hand was now limp on his chest.  
  
'My Amanda.' he thought 'she's worn out' He felt bad that she had sacrificed so much to save him. He knew he would do the same for her. He would give it all up just for her  
  
He too, fell asleep gently snoring in rhythm with Amanda.  
  
THE HARD ROAD TO RECOVERY  
  
Amanda woke in the early morning daylight to the sound of weak groans beside her. She sat up in bed and gently shook Lee by the shoulders. He didn't awaken right away.  
  
"Lee, Lee wake up, please!"  
  
She looked over at the clock. It was 8am. The boys had already left for school and Dottie was heard downstairs rattling dishes. She was surprised that no one had woke her.  
  
He began to move, groaning more loudly as he began to cough. He sounded like he was becoming congested for he had started wheezing. She shook him again and he opened his eyes to look at her. He tried to talk but began to cough again. She helped him sit up, giving him a pillow to help support his chest and bruised stomach while he coughed. She gave him a few sips of water and he settled down a bit.  
  
He sighed heavily, wiping the sleep form his eyes. Amanda took a wash cloth from the night stand and wiped his face.  
  
He sat there looking depressed. Wrapping her arms around him she said, "Lee sweetheart. It's going to take time for you to get better."  
  
He looked over at her, his eyes full of pain. "When Amanda? I cant even get up to go to the bathroom by myself now." He began to cry much like he did when he was in the hospital.  
  
She smoothed his hair, roughened by sleep. "Oh, Lee." She gathered him in her arms and let him cry. It had to be frustrating for him to be this debilitated.  
  
He began to cough again, this time bringing up thick phlegm from his throat. She held a Kleenex to his face so she could gather the vile secretions. He pushed her away, "Oh, no. I think I'm gonna be sick." She grabbed the small washbasin on the dresser just in time as he began to retch. After vomiting everything he had eaten in the past few days plus thick, clear secretions from who knows where, he began to shake again. Amanda brought a cool cloth from the bathroom to wipe his face and then helped him lay back on the stack of pillows so he was reclined instead of laying flat.  
  
He was burning with fever and could barely catch his breath. After confirming his fever with the thermometer, she decided to call Dr. Murphy. He looked so scared when she called the Unit to speak to the Doctor.  
  
It was just her luck he was at the Unit making rounds when she called. He suggested that Lee stay put and he would send out one of the nurses to check him out.  
  
It was time for Lee's medications but he refused, blaming it for keeping him sedated and weak. If she could have pried his teeth open she would have. "Lee you are so stubborn sometimes!"  
  
It was then when Dottie appeared in the doorway.  
  
"Amanda King! What are you doing to that poor man?"  
  
"Mother, Lee isn't feeling good and he doesn't want to take his medicine. Next he's going to refuse the IV antibiotic he needs. It's almost time for that too."  
  
Lee lay silent except for the harsh wheeze of his breathing.  
  
"Amanda dear, would you please stop tormenting Lee like that. He's very sick." She sat beside him "Poor dear. Amanda, did you call his doctor?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"And..."  
  
"He needs to take his medicine right now before the nurse comes here to check on him. I'm sure he doesn't want to go back to the hospital. Please take your medicine Lee." she pleaded.  
  
He shook his head groaning, "It makes me sleep." he argued.  
  
Dottie approached Amanda. "Let me talk to him. Maybe I can talk him into taking them or going back to the hospital. He don't look good Amanda."  
  
Amanda agreed, leaving to ready herself for the day. Lee would probably be just as difficult as Amanda was when she was sick. Sitting beside him again, she removed the damp cloth from his forehead. He was still short of breath and wheezing, occasionally coughing deeply. He seemed to be restless, moving his legs and arms about in the bed as if he couldn't get comfortable.  
  
"Lee dear, why don't you want your medicine? You need to rest to get better. The more you fight it the weaker and the worse you will be."  
  
He sighed, groaning "Ms. West. I've never been this sick before. I guess I'm just kinda scared." He gave in to Dotties mothering. "My Uncle taught me that being sick was a weakness. I can hear him now, 'Buck up boy! What don't kill ya only makes ya stronger!' Lee smiled slightly at the thought. "Moving from barracks to barracks isn't too germ-free. Needless to say I didn't stay sick too long."  
  
Dottie wondered why his Uncle had dragged him around like that. "Where were your parents? Did you spend any time with them?"  
  
Lee explained that his parents died when he was very young, leaving him to be raised by his uncle who was a military man. She instantly felt sorry for Lee, orphaned so young.  
  
He had settled down some and was breathing better now.  
  
"Now Lee, would you please take your medicine for me? It will make you drowsy but I promise you will start feeling better soon." She handed him the medications and a glass of water. He looked at the pills and then at Dottie. Then, he put the pills in his mouth and took a sip of water. "Drink it all Lee. You need to keep your fluids up. Are you still sick at your stomach?"  
  
"A little."  
  
"I'll get you a cold 7-Up. Do you need anything else?"  
  
He shook his head and added, "No." Dottie rose and went to the door.  
  
"Ms. West?" She turned back to face him. He looked so tired and pale. "Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome Lee. Now don't you worry. Just sleep. It's the best thing for you right now."  
  
Amanda couldn't believe it when Dottie told her that Lee had taken the medications. She took the cold soda Dottie had prepared up to him.  
  
He was finally asleep. He still needed the antibiotics hooked up so she flushed out a new set up and connected it to the flushed port in the back of his right hand.  
  
"What are you doing?" he weakly asked her as he opened his eyes.  
  
She explained the antibiotics he so desperately needed.  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"How do you feel?" She gave him the soda to sip on.  
  
"Not too good. Your mother is a saint. I can see where you get it from."  
  
"Get what?"  
  
"Your patience. Im afraid I'm not too good at that. Nor am I a good patient either. I'm sorry to be such a pain in the backside." She kissed him then he finished the glass of soda. After a few minutes of comforting from Amanda, his eyes became heavy.  
  
"I'm gonna go to sleep now 'Manda. Stay with me?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
She watched as he slept, still concerned with the congestion rattling in his chest. She watched him for a long time. After the IV finished she disconnected it from the site and flushed out the port again.  
  
It was around noon when Dottie again appeared with a welcome visitor. It was Billy. Along with him was Dr. Murphy. Amanda rose to greet her boss.  
  
"Hello sir, Doctor."  
  
"Hello Amanda. The Agency sends their hello to you and Lee. How is he?"  
  
Amanda filled them in on his home progress so far. Dr. Murphy went to Lee's side to begin his exam.  
  
"Since Lee didn't want to go to the hospital, I decided that the hospital should come to him. You would make a very good nurse Mrs. King. I'm surprised he has done as well with the infection that he has. Actually the infection is his main problem right now. It is tapping his resources making him tired and weak."  
  
Amanda gently shook Lee by the shoulders again, calling his name. He was groggy but woke a little easier than he had last time. "Lee, Dr. Murphy is here."  
  
A concerned look crossed Lee's face.  
  
"Don't worry. He's only here to check on you. I'm going to leave you with him right now. Billy is here too. We'll be back up after Dr. Murphy is finished."  
  
"Okay" his voice cracked with weakness. Billy followed Amanda downstairs and left Dr. Murphy to tend to Lee.  
  
Amanda, Dottie and Billy sat on the couch, enjoying the tea and cookies that Dottie had made. Amanda introduced Billy as her supervisor at IFF although Dottie now knew the truth about their "jobs".  
  
Billy was worried about Lee's relapse. He seemed so weak, lying limp in Amanda's huge bed.  
  
They awaited news from Dr. Murphy.  
  
After about an hour, Dr. Murphy was finished with Scarecrow's exam. He was not surprised that Lee had relapsed. When he was admitted, the infection from the shoulder wound had invaded his whole system. Then his appendix ruptured sending more infection to his abdominal cavity. He was allergic to penicillin so alternative drugs had been used. Now the infection had spread again, ravaging his body this time appearing in his bloodstream. Actually, Lee should return to the Unit but he was confident that he would receive round the clock care at the King household.  
  
He explained to Lee about his condition and treatment. Lee nodded in understanding. He seemed to fear the hospital and was known for being a 'difficult patient'. He would bring all the necessary supplies and medications that Lee would need for his recovery. Most he had placed in his car, knowing that they might be needed.  
  
After giving Lee a loading dose of antibiotic and other medications to help him with the nausea, Dr. Murphy left Lee to sleep.  
  
Billy helped Dr. Murphy carry in the boxes of needed medical supplies for Lee's care. Amanda was surprised when a small oxygen concentrator was brought in. She had no idea that Lee was that ill.  
  
"Goodness, that's a lot of stuff." she stated, looking at all the supplies.  
  
There were bags of IV solutions, tubing and sets, syringes and medicine bottles and vials, and assortment of needles and blood collection tubes along with other supplies in a box labeled "Emergency".  
  
Dr. Murphy again ran down how to prime the IV sets and pump. Medicines of all kinds were laid out in appropriate dosages. There were medications for pain, nausea, sleep, anxiety, and of course the antibiotic for the infection.  
  
Lee had stirred in his sleep, groaning while the nasal cannula was looped around his ears and its tubes fixed in his nose. The extra oxygen would help him to breathe better and get more oxygen to his cells and tissues. He needed all the help he could get to help him fight the infection in his blood.  
  
The congestion in his chest was remnants from the pneumonia that needed to be cleared out to prevent it from resettling in his lungs again. Amanda was shown how to use the inhalers and nebulizers.  
  
Dr. Murphy had earlier placed a more durable IV line in Lee's right arm that would not only provide a way to give his fluids and medications but an extra port gave them access to his blood for the lab. This way he wouldn't have to be poked with needles to draw the necessary lab work.  
  
After all the visitors left, Amanda again took her place with Lee. He appeared to be resting better and was less congested. Dottie was also worried, constantly checking in with Amanda about Lee's condition. Soon, the bus returned Phillip and Jamie from school. This gave Dottie something to do while Amanda tended to Lee.  
  
Sweet smells of banana nut bread filled the air as he woke. Was it a dream or was Billy and Dr. Murphy just there? To his left, Amanda slept in the rocking chair beside of the bed. He remembered feeling terrible earlier and his body was sore.  
  
Rolling over in bed, he noticed the new IV line and the nasal cannula that was supplying additional oxygen from the small oxygen concentrator on the floor.  
  
'I must have been really sick' he thought. Wallowing around in bed he tried to rise but was still too weak.  
  
His movements alerted Amanda who immediately took over, helping him to slowly rise and stagger toward the bathroom after disconnecting him from the IV and oxygen. She helped him to the shower where she had placed a plastic lawn chair inside so he didn't have to stand. He noticed as she undressed him that the bruises on his body were now fading out to shades of green and yellow. A few were still dark in the centers. His stomach was still sore and swollen and his chest was aching but the warm shower felt good to his sore muscles. After gently toweling him off and dressing him in a freshly laundered pair of blue boxers and grey t-shirt, Amanda helped him to shave. He almost felt human again.  
  
She tried to coax him back to bed but he felt like sitting up for a while. "Amanda, I've seen nothing else but a bed and four walls for I don't know how many days now. Please, I would like to stay out of the bed for a little while." He was surprised to learn that he had slept 15 hours only once waking to go to the bathroom.  
  
A nebulizer treatment was administered by Amanda who urged him to cough and rid himself of the thick phlegm from his throat and lungs. After the treatment, he was tired but felt he could breathe a little better. He slightly remembered the pain that came with the coughing spasms after Dr. Murphy gave him the same treatment. He fingered the dressing that covered the capped ends of the IV catheter in his right arm. Funny, he didn't remember that being placed in his arm.  
  
Dottie appeared, telling him how much better he looked. Later she brought him a cup of warm vegetable soup and a slice of banana nut bread, still hot from the oven. He didn't feel much like eating but it smelled too good to refuse. She was an excellent cook, as was Amanda. The food there was better than that of most four star restaurants he had dined in.  
  
After several sips of soup, he was again tired. Amanda coaxed him then back to bed and again placed the oxygen tubes to his nose. He felt he could do without it but he didn't want to upset Amanda and have her scold him. He decided to let her nurse him back to health.  
  
A new Lee Stetson woke the next morning feeling much better. He found he could now breathe with the use of the oxygen and nebulizer treatments he was receiving. He didn't feel quite as drowsy either. Amanda was there each time he had opened his eyes, watching him for any changes. She always had a smile on her face which he thought was the most beautiful sight to open his eyes to. He could just imagine waking up to that view every morning.  
  
After another slow agonizing trip to the bathroom, she brought him a breakfast tray, helping him to eat after propping him up on pillows. He never was much of a breakfast person but the homemade sausage and egg biscuit looked too good to refuse. He was glad the nausea was now gone and he supposed that his appetite would soon return.  
  
It was still hard for him to maneuver in bed due to the stiffness of his aching body. Pain still seared at his stomach as he moved about. The occasional coughing fits was very irritating to his already sore throat and ribs. The IV line had become his constant companion but Amanda had assured him that it would only be needed to administer the antibiotic once he began to eat and drink regularly.  
  
Amanda brought him the morning newspaper after he had eaten and had taken his medications. She sat beside him as he leafed through the paper, talking about the day, weather and things around the house.  
  
He was amazed at how quiet her house was. His apartment wasn't as peaceful as this. After a while, his eyelids became heavy again and Amanda left him to nap.  
  
As he drifted to sleep he thought about all the times Amanda had come to his rescue. She provided great distractions and yet rarely got in trouble anymore. Images flowed through his dreams. The train station, the cabin in Virginia after being shot in the right shoulder, helping him recover from a concussion, and now more helpless than anytime before. More flashes. Amanda in a wedding dress, Amanda in a low backed evening gown with diamonds accenting her neck and fingers, in jeans and sweater, then in a bathrobe with her hair pinned on top of her head. She smiled at him as he called out to her. He placed a diamond ring on her slender finger.  
  
"Marry me Amanda. I love you."  
  
"Of course I'll marry you, Lee." She sweetly replied.  
  
Amanda returned to Lee's room to check on him. She thought she had heard him call out for her. He lay silent, his wheezing had subsided and he was no longer coughing constantly. He was still receiving the oxygen and IV fluids. He stirred and quietly called her name. He didn't seem to be in any pain. He was only dreaming. He smiled in his sleep and began to mumble something. "Mmm...arr....me...'Manda" he muttered. She smiled to herself and left him to dream.  
  
Rousing from the most restful sleep he had since his injury, Lee felt much more refreshed. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and tried to stretch. His aching muscles screamed at him in agony as he yawned. Taking a slow deep breath seemed to help. A few coughs to clear his lungs and throat, then he tried to sit up.  
  
Amanda had propped up his feet and legs on pillows and more pillows surrounded him like a fortress of soft clouds. He supposed Amanda wanted to keep him from getting out of bed by himself. After a few minutes of taking more deep breaths, he removed the cannula from his nose.  
  
A bathroom trip was much needed but he wanted to get up by himself. He couldn't let Amanda make him 'soft' by helping him all the time. The IV line was still connected to the port in his right arm. It might be a good thing to have the IV pole to help support and guide him through the hallway.  
  
After moving the mound of pillows beside him he was breathless. He held the cannula prongs to his nose to steal a few more breaths of increased oxygen, then he rolled over to his right with a stifled groan. After a few tries, he finally found the strength to sit on the bed's edge. His head swam and he felt slightly sick.  
  
Pushing the nausea aside, he made his mind up to stand. 'OhGod.' he thought. 'I cant even get up to my feet.' Then he heard his Uncle's commanding voice haunting him again. Firm determination and sweat lined his brow as he grasped the IV pole to help pull himself up and out of bed.  
  
Smiling, he was finally on his feet. His legs were shaking and he couldn't stand up as straight as he usually did but at least he was moving under his own power now. It had been so long since he could do anything for himself. Amanda had bathed him, clothed him, helped support him when he walked, pulled him up from beds and chairs, wiped the sweat from his fevered brow, and even helped him to eat at times. It was a great feat to be able to get out of bed by himself.  
  
A few small steps at a time moved him closer to the bedroom door. Catching a glimpse of himself in the full length mirror stopped his progress. He was saddened by his image.  
  
The tall, well dressed Agent he usually saw was replaced by a bent, pale man in a T-Shirt and boxers, five-o'clock shadow dressed his face and dark circles were under his eyes. His hair was a mess. He lifted the shirt to stare at his chest and stomach, still a mass of slowly fading bruises. At least the swelling had went down.  
  
Shaking himself from his own reflection, he slowly went on his way. Surely he wouldn't look like this for long. Smiling to himself he knew Amanda would be surprised if the next time she saw him he was freshly bathed, shaved and dressed. Then he spied the IV which put all earlier thoughts of bathing and dressing out of his mind. Oh well, he could at least shave and comb his distressed hair.  
  
After peeking in on Lee as he lay dreaming, Amanda sat on the couch to go over a few reports that Billy had dropped off, then she wrote out her monthly bills.  
  
Hearing running water jarred her from her nap. She must have dozed off, she still had the pen in her hand. 'Did I leave the kitchen sink water running again?' She ran to the kitchen. No water there. It came from upstairs.  
  
"Lee!" she shouted as she bolted up the stairs to the bedroom. "Lee!"  
  
An empty bed greeted her. Frantically she knocked on the closed bathroom door. "Lee! Are you in there?"  
  
He opened the door, electric razor in his hand.  
  
She stood there shocked, looking at him "How...."  
  
Lee smiled at her puzzled expression and her mouth gaping open in astonishment.  
  
"I thought I would take my friend here on a little walk." he said grinning as he hugged the IV pump on the pole. It was just his luck to become wobbly on his feet at that time. Amanda caught him under his arms.  
  
"Lee you shouldn't be out of bed by yourself. You could fall and hurt yourself."  
  
He straightened, pulling away from her one hand on the sink. "Amanda, I gotta get up some time by myself. I can't expect you to do it for me."  
  
She looked down at the floor, rejected. "Ok. I guess you are right."  
  
He placed a finger under her chin to tilt her head up till she was looking at him. "Hey, I really appreciate all you've done for me. I wouldn't be her if it wasn't for you." She wrapped her arms gently around his waist and gathered him in a close embrace. She began to cry.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked returning her embrace, entwining his fingers in her soft hair.  
  
"I thought I lost you. I can't get the image of you surrounded by machines and wires and tubes out of my head. I'm afraid you'll stop breathing again. Im afraid to leave you alone, I'm just afraid."  
  
"I'm here now. I'm OK. Well, I'm going to be OK. I was scared too but I'm better now. It's horrible to be dependant on everybody to do everything for you. I have nightmares still about waking in the hospital, tubes in my mouth and nose, unable to talk or breathe. But here I am, talking and breathing and loving you."  
  
Realizing Lee's fears helped her come to the reality herself that everything would be all right. It would have been an awkward scene if Dottie would wander in from her shopping trip to see them tangled in an intimate embrace in the bathroom of all places.  
  
"Amanda." Lee said quietly. "I do need you to help me with one thing." She wiped the tears from her eyes. "Could you unhook me so I can get cleaned up and shower. It's almost empty anyway." He pointed to the IV solution bag and held out his arm.  
  
She smiled. "Sure I will."  
  
After a warm shower, Amanda helped him towel off. She stood by in case he needed her as he dressed himself in the navy blue pajama set she had brought him from his apartment.  
  
It was 3pm, almost time for the boys.  
  
Amanda had called the hospital to see if Lee really needed the IV hookup. It would be best if he could move around without being attached to it. Not only could he do without it he wouldn't need the oxygen unless he became short of breath or distressed. He still needed to use it while sleeping for a few more days. The IV line would only be used to give him his antibiotic but the smaller bags wouldn't take more than an hour to infuse. He still needed to take it easy  
  
He wanted a change of scenery and begged Amanda to go downstairs with her as she fixed dinner. She advised against it, warning him that he still needed his rest.  
  
"I can rest on the couch. You're the one fixing dinner."  
  
"Don't push it Stetson."  
  
"Amanda, you're not the one stuck in bed all day. Besides, I could watch some TV and if I get tired I'll let you bring me back to bed, OK?"  
  
She gave in to him, helping guide him downstairs one by one. He had to admit, he was tired when he reached the bottom.  
  
"Are you OK, Lee?"  
  
He smiled, "Yea." He then plopped down on the couch with a grunt. He felt almost human once again. Amanda tried to get him to lay on the couch but it felt good to just sit up for a while. She placed a blanket over his legs and went to the kitchen while he watched TV.  
  
The boys came in the front door in a flurry of activity. "Hi mom, how's Lee?" asked Jamie.  
  
"Lee is just fine." Lee stated, grinning from the couch.  
  
"Lee!" they both chimed in unison, dropping their books and bags and rushed to his side.  
  
"Fellas, be careful with Lee. No rough stuff. He's still not healed up yet"  
  
"Yes mom." They talked with Lee about school and friends, occasionally picking on each other in a brotherly way, causing Amanda to call them down again. They found a TV program they could watch together and things quieted down a bit.  
  
Later, after dinner was fixed, Amanda went to the round up the crew. Phillip and Jamie sat on either side of Lee. Lee was in the middle, softly snoring his head carefully placed on a pillow behind his head one of the guys had put there.  
  
"Sssh! Mom, Lee's asleep."  
  
"Yea, Mom. Don't wake him up. He just dozed off."  
  
Amanda voiced in, "Well fellas, it's time for dinner. Go get washed up." She tapped Lee on the shoulder.  
  
He sighed, opening his eyes and blinking. "Mmm...must have dozed off" he grinned sheepishly.  
  
Seeing all three of them on the couch made her day. Lee was just as much one of the boys as her own two was. The boys supported Lee by the arms and led him to the kitchen table where dinner was served.  
  
BACK TO NORMAL (ALMOST)  
  
Lee steadily improved in the two weeks that he was nursed by Amanda and Dottie. He owed a lot to Amanda.  
  
He had returned to desk duty, Amanda at his side almost as much as she had been while he was in the hospital. He had to admit, Billy was right to pair them up as a team. Amanda was proving herself to be a very good agent.  
  
He thought back to the days he had spent in the hospital and recovering at her house. She was closer to him than his own family had been.  
  
He gazed into the small diamond ring he held between his fingers. He had seen it in one of his dreams and had to have it from the jeweler's counter when he saw it there. The light played in its depths like the love in Amanda's brown eyes. He just had to wait on the right time to give it to her.  
  
The door opened to the Q-Bureau just as he replaced the ring in its box. Shoving it into the drawer, Amanda turned to him. Lee tried to look innocent.  
  
"Hello sweetheart." she said as she leaned over to kiss him.  
  
He was speechless, her beauty making his head swim.  
  
She held his chin in her tiny hand. "Lee, are you OK?"  
  
He was then jolted to the present moment. "Yea." he smiled. "I do have a little pain coming back again."  
  
She felt of his forehead as if he had a fever. "Where?" she asked.  
  
He rose from behind his desk and pulled her in close to him. Pointing to his lips, he stated, "Here. I think I need some of that medicine that you gave me a few weeks ago. Got any more?"  
  
She smiled, relieved it was only a joke. "Yea, For you I've got plenty." 


End file.
